My Little Mom
by ELFShin13
Summary: Cerita mengenai Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun yang kehilangan ibu dan mendapatkan ibu baru. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Dong Hae jika sang ibu tiri hanya terpaut 4 tahun darinya? Tidak bagus dalam membuat summary.. :) silahkan dibaca saja...
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

 _Wajah penuh darah itu masih terlihat dengan jelas. Rambut panjang dari wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu tercampur dengan merahnya darah. Tangan yang biasa memeluknya kini terkulai tanpa bisa bergerak. Namja itu bisa melihat beberapa perawat yang berlarian dengan panik diselingi dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak begitu didengarkan olehnya, bersama seorang dokter. Masuk menuju ruang operasi. Namja itu hanya bisa mematung menatap pintu operasi yang sudah tertutup. Memisahkan dirinya dengan wanita yang sangat dia cintai, dengan ibunya._

 _Namja itu masih berdiri mematung saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Ayahnya, langsung menghampiri dokter itu. Sedangkan dirinya, tetap berdiri ditempat. Dengan tangan kanannya yang terus menggenggam tangan kiri bocah kecil yang berdiri disampingnya. Namja itu menatap ayahnya yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Menggendong bocah kecil itu dan membawa namja itu kedalam pelukan sosok paruh baya itu. Ayahnya mengecup pipi bocah kecil itu berkali-kali._

" _Appa.."_

 _Sosok yang dipanggil appa menoleh. Memandang lekat putra sulungnya itu._

" _Dong Hae-ya.. anakku.."_

" _Eomma, bagaimana appa?"_

 _Sang ayah tidak menjawab, membuat perasaan buruk mulai menghinggapi hati namja bernama Dong Hae itu._

" _Appa.."_

 _Ayah tetap tidak kunjung menjawab. Namja paruh baya itu hanya bisa memeluk anak sulungnya dengan erat. Air mata tidak bisa lagi ditahan olehnya. Sedangkan Dong Hae, hanya bisa terdiam. Semua perilaku ayahnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi pada ibu nya. Bagaimana ini?_

" _Eomma, tidak apa-apa kan, appa?" kini bukanlah suara Dong Hae, tapi suara lucu dari bocah berusia 5 tahun yang menggemaskan dengan pipi gembilnya. Bertanya penuh harap pada sang ayah. Membuat ayah nya merasakan perasaan sedih yang amat dalam. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan hal ini pada anak bungsunya? Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami hal ini._

" _Kyu Hyun-nie.."_

" _Eomma pasti tidak apa-apa. Soalnya eomma sudah janji pada Kyu Hyun-nie kalau minggu depan kita akan pergi ker Busan. Kerumah halmoni! Iya kan appa?" ujar bocah itu dengan riang. Seolah memang ibu nya akan baik-baik saja dan memenuhi janjinya itu._

" _Dong Hae-ya, Kyu Hyun-nie.. eomma.. sudah pergi.. "_

 _Dong Hae sudah terisak hebat dengan tangan yang menggenggam jas ayahnya begitu erat. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun, mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Pergi kemana appa? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"_

" _Sayang, eomma pergi kerumah Tuhan.. bersama bidadari…"_

" _Ke rumah Tuhan?" mata jernih bocah itu mulai meredup dengan cairan bening yang membasahi matanya. Kyu Hyun, bocah kecil yang sudah mengerti apa itu arti dari pergi ke rumah Tuhan._

" _Kenapa eomma pergi appa? Hiks, dia, hiks, sudah janji pada ku.. " Kyu Hyun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Bocah itu menangis keras sekali, meraung-raung memanggil sang ibu. Berharap ayahnya berbohong. Berharap ibu nya akan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya seperti biasa. Sang ayah melepas rangkulan nya pada Dong Hae. Memeluk Kyu Hyun yang kini terbatuk karena terlalu keras menangis._

 _Dong Hae menatap kosong pandangan didepannya. Airmata tetap mengalir membasahi pipi dari namja tampan itu. Hatinya terasa kebas mengetahui kenyataannya. Dia belum bisa mempercayai hal ini. Ibu nya baik-baik saja tadi pagi. Ibu membangunkannya seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Kyu Hyun serta ayahnya seperti biasa. Bahkan tadi siang saat dia pulang dari kampus, ibu nya menyambutnya seperti biasa. Tapi malam ini, kenapa ibu nya harus pergi? Bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidup tanpa ibunya?_

"HYUNG!"

Dong Hae terperanjat kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Matanya mengerjap. Kemudian menghela napas ketika mengetahui bahwa dia kembali memimpikan kejadian naas itu.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

Dong Hae bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur. Menatap bocah kecil yang menatapnya khawatir. Dong Hae tersenyum melihat Kyu Hyun yang tetap menggemaskan diusianya yang sudah mencapai 7 tahun. Malah makin menggemaskan. Dengan mata yang terlihat selalu berbinar, pipi chubby yang selalu membuatnya ingin mencubit dan mengecup pipi adiknya itu.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa.. hyung membangunkan mu ya?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk polos, matanya tetap menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada sang kakak. Bocah kecil itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya sebelum terbangun dengan igauan sang kakak. Hampir menangis saat melihat Dong Hae bergerak gelisah dengan keringat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hyung mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Kyu Hyun, sambil merangkak mendekati Dong Hae. Duduk disamping kakaknya.

"Ne. Buruk sekali."

"Eum.. baju hyung basah.." gumam Kyu Hyun pelan yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Dong Hae. Namja itu melihat piyama biru muda nya, dan memang piyama itu sudah basah oleh keringatnya.

"Kalau begitu, hyung mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita siapkan sarapan, oke?"

"OK!" seruang nyaring ditambah dengan wajah ceria Kyu Hyun membuat perasaan Dong Hae membaik. Mengacak pelan rambut halus adiknya, Dong Hae bertanya "Mau mandi bersama hyung?"

Kyu Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat disusul dengan kerucutan imut dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dong Hae

"Kyu sudah besar! Kyu bisa mandi sendiri, nanti setelah hyung selesai mandi." Tak pelak jawaban tegas ala bocah kecil itu membuat Dong Hae tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kyu Hyun yang sudah besar. Hyung mandi duluan.." Kyu Hyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan Dong Hae yang berjalan kearah kamar mandi dikamar mereka. Kyu Hyun tidak ingin tidur terpisah dengan Dong Hae sejak kepergian sang ibu. Menurut Kyu Hyun, kamar pribadinya menjadi sebuah kamar yang selalu membuatnya menangis karena terus teringat akan sang ibu.

Kedua saudara itu kini tengah sibuk membuat sandwich di dapur rumah mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Dong Hae yang sibuk membuat sandwich sementara Kyu Hyun? Putra bungsu keluarga Lee itu tengah sibuk dengan susu coklatnya. Bocah itu duduk di meja pantry, matanya menatap kakaknya. Sesekali berseru untuk tidak menambahkan sayuran pada sandwichnya. Dan akan menangis jika Dong Hae memaksa untuk menambahkan sayuran pada sandwich adiknya, sehingga mau tidak mau Dong Hae harus menuruti keinginan Kyu Hyun.

Lee Dong Hae, putra sulung yang kini berusia 24 tahun. Namja tampan yang sudah mampu membuka usaha sendiri, yaitu membuka sebuah cafe dengan nama Gril Taco. Ayahnya memang tidak mempermasalahkan Dong Hae untuk membuka usaha sendiri, asal Dong Hae bisa menjamin keberhasilan dari usahanya. Dan memang usaha yang dirintis Dong Hae berhasil membuat sang ayah bangga. Café Gril Taco sedang menjadi café favorit di kalangan remaja saat ini. Sedangkan Lee Kyu Hyun, putra bungsu keluarga Lee yang menggemaskan itu sudah memasuki Sekolah Dasar kelas satu. Anak laki-laki yang cerdas dan polos tetapi selalu menganggap dirinya sudah besar. Bocah lucu yang selalu bermanja ria pada kakaknya dan tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kakaknya.

"Sarapan sudah jadi. Kyu, bangunkan appa ya?"

"Siap bos!" ujar Kyu Hyun lantang sambil berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar ayahnya. Dong Hae tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyu Hyun. Namja itu bersyukur, dua tahun setelah kepergian sang ibu, Kyu Hyun kembali menjadi adiknya yang dulu. Dia ingat, beberapa minggu setelah ibu pergi. Kyu Hyun sering menangis sambil memanggil ibu, hampir setiap malam bermimpi buruk, tidak ingin makan sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Dong Hae mengerti kenapa Kyu Hyun bisa seperti itu, sang ayah pun mengerti. Karena Kyu Hyun begitu dekat dengan sang ibu. Bocah itu tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari ibunya. Jadi, pada saat ibu telah pergi, anak itu lah yang sangat kehilangan sang ibu. Sebenarnya Dong Hae juga sama seperti Kyu Hyun, begitu kehilangan sosok ibu. Tapi, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan sang adik yang kini sangat bergantung padanya. Dia juga tidak mau menambah kesedihan ayah, jadi sebisa mungkin Dong Hae menyimpan semua perasaan sedih di dalam hatinya.

Mata indah Dong Hae terlihat sendu, meningat kejadian sang ibu kecelakaan kembali termimpikan olehnya. Sudah tiga malam, setiap tidur dia selalu memimpikan hal itu. Dan hari ini, Dong Hae memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ibu nya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar, membuat Dong Hae segera mengganti ekspresinya. Mata yang terlihat sendu terganti dengan mata berbinar khas Lee Dong Hae dengan senyum cerahnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat Kyu Hyun berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang kini sudah berusia 48 tahun itu masih terlihat muda untuk pria seusianya. Ayahnya yang mendirikan sebuah agensi yang kini telah menjadi salah satu agensi terbesar dengan penyanyi-penyanyi yang telah mencapai kesuksesan mereka.

"Appa, kami sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita semua.." ungkap Kyu Hyun sambil menunjuk meja makan.

"Benarkah?" Kyu Hyun mengangguk semangat.

"Kami? Perasaan tadi hanya hyung yang sibuk membuat sandwich." Ujar Dong Hae serasa melangkah menghampiri ayah dan adiknya. "Sementara adik hyung yang satu ini hanya sibuk meminum susunya sambil merecoki hyung untuk tidak menambahkan sayuran pada sandwich nya." Lanjutnya, tangannya mencubit pelan kedua pipi tembam adiknya. Tawa keluar dari dua pria itu saat melihat Kyu Hyun mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Tak lama, ketiga orang itu melangkah menuju meja makan berukuran sedang dengan lima kursi. Ayah duduk di kursi yang berada ditengah, Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun duduk di kursi samping kanan, berdampingan.

"Appa, hari ini aku akan mengunjungi eomma.." beritahu Dong Hae ketika sarapan telah selesai. Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae terkejut. Pasalnya, sang kakak tidak memberitahu hal ini padanya.

"Silahkan, tapi appa tidak bisa ikut. Mianhae.." ujar ayah dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hae tahu appa sedang sibuk sekarang.." Dong Hae memaklumi kesibukan ayahnya sekarang di perusahaan. Apalagi minggu-minggu terakhir ini terjadi masalah di perusahaan ayahnya. Ada salah satu pegawai kepercayaan ayahnya yang menggelapkan uang perusahaan sehingga membuat ayahnya menjadi sangat sibuk. Belum lagi ada beberapa artis yang ingin memutuskan kontrak dengan perusahaan ayahnya.

"Kyu tidak diajak hyung?" Dong Hae menoleh kesamping dan langsung mendapati wajah murung Kyu Hyun.

"Kata siapa hyung tidak mengajak Kyu?"

Mata berbinar Kyu Hyun langsung terlihat dan detik berikutnya bocah itu bersorak gembira karena bisa ikut mengunjungi ibu dengan kakaknya. Ada perasaan bangga yang menyelimuti hati Dong Hae. Bangga karena sang adik sudah tidak sedih lagi jika mengungkit tentang ibu nya. Tapi, ada perasaan miris mengingat Kyu Hyun ditinggalkan ibu saat masih kecil. Dong Hae tahu, amat sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyu Hyun merindukan seorang ibu.

Dong Hae duduk didepan makam sang ibu dengan Kyu Hyun yang berada di pangkuannya. Duduk dengan nyaman, bersandar pada dada hyung nya. Mata Dong Hae terlihat sendu saat melihat nama ibu yang tertera di batu nisan itu. Perasaan rindu kepada sang ibu membuat perasaannya begitu sesak. Sampai saat ini, jika harus jujur, Dong Hae masih belum bisa menerima dengan kepergian ibu nya. Dia selalu menganggap ini mimpi buruk dan dia akan terbangun suatu saat nanti dengan sang ibu yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi, kenyataan tidak bisa sejalan dengan harapannya kali ini. Karena semua bayangannya tidak akan terwujud sampai kapanpun. Dong Hae masih mengingat dengan jelas kenangan-kenangan yang telah dilaluinya bersama ibu nya.

Kyu Hyun terkejut saat merasakan bahunya terasa basah. Bocah menggemaskan itu berbalik dan mendapati hyung satu-satunya itu tengah menangis. Mata berbinar Kyu Hyun mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Hyung, hiks.."

Dong Hae tersentak saat mendengar isak tangis Kyu Hyun. Dilihatnya bocah itu sudah menagis tersedu. Membuat perasaan bersalah muncul dihati namja tampan itu.

"Kyu Hyun-nie kenapa menangis?" tanya Dong Hae sambil menghapus airmata Kyu Hyun.

"Hyung nangis. Wae?"

"Hyung.. merindukan eomma.." jawab Dong Hae, jujur.

"Kyu juga rindu eomma.. Kenapa Tuhan membawa eomma hyung? Padahal Kyu ingin eomma yang mengantar Kyu saat masuk sekolah.."

Hati Dong Hae terasa seperti dicubit. Adik nya yang menggemaskan sudah mengatakan tentang betapa dia sangat merindukan ibu. Dong Hae langsung membawa Kyu Hyun kepelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya, sama seperti ibu saat Kyu Hyun atau Dong Hae menangis.

"Tapi, hiks, tidak apa hyung. Kyu dengar dari halmoni kalau eomma pergi ke rumah Tuhan karena Tuhan begitu menyayangi eomma.. meski sedih tapi halmoni bilang eomma pasti bahagia bersama bidadari-bidadari cantik disana."

Dong hae hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Dong Hae. Dong Hae tidak menyangka bahwa pemikiran adiknya memanglah lebih dewasa dari bocah seumurannya.

"Kyu tidak apa-apa? Ditinggal eomma?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyu Hyun sambil menggeleng. "Karena Kyu Hyun-nie masih punya appa dan hyung." Lanjutnya dengan senyum menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan Kyu Hyun. Membuat seulas senyum terpatri diwajah Dong Hae. Kini, didalam hatinya namja tampan itu akan mengikuti pemikiran adiknya. Tidak apa-apa jika memang ibunya harus pergi. Karena masih ada ayah dan adiknya.

 _Eomma, seperti yang Kyu Hyun-nie bilang. Eomma berbahagialah disana bersama bidadari-bidadari cantik. Kami disini baik-baik saja. Karena kami masih bersama. Karena aku masih memiliki ayah dan Kyu Hyun-nie. Saranghae eomma.._

End of Chapter 1

Terima kasih sudah membaca..

saya baru disini jadi saya membutuhkan kritik san saran dari kalian.. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy Birhtday!

Title : My Little Mom

Cast : Kyu Hyun (7 Tahun)

Dong Hae (24 Tahun)

Lee Jae Suk (48 Tahun)

Dll…

Genre : Family, Brothership, Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Kyu Hyun berulang tahun. Dan bocah menggemaskan itu menginginkan satu hal.

###

Sekolah Dasar ternama di Seoul itu tampak sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa guru yang bersiap untuk pulang dan beberapa penjaga sekolah. Sedangkan di halaman sekolah tersebut, terdapat dua anak kecil yang sedang duduk di ayunan, berdampingan. Dengan tangan yang sama-sama memegang es krim rasa vanilla. Salah satu dari bocah itu menatap khawatir pada teman disampingnya.

"Kyu, nanti jangan halangi Minnie untuk membalas mereka." Ujar bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam. Menatap khawatir sekaligus cemas pada temannya, Kyu Hyun.

"Jangan!" seru Kyu Hyun.

"Kenapa? Mereka mencari gara-gara-"

"Kata eomma, kita tidak boleh membalas perilaku buruk dari orang lain. Nanti Tuhan marah sama Kyu dan Minnie.." potong Kyu Hyun polos dan melanjutkan memakan es krim.

"Tapi Minnie kesal Kyu!" seru Minnie, Shim Chang Min. Bocah yang sama menjadi teman pertama Kyu Hyun di sekolah dan menjadi teman yang paling dekat dengan Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu tahu. Kyu juga kesal pada mereka."

"Tapi kenapa Kyu diam saja?"

"Kalau Kyu membalas. Nanti mereka tambah marah, terus kalau kita berantem dan dipanggil guru. Nanti appa dan Hae hyung akan sedih." Chang Min mengerjap mendengar penuturan Kyu Hyun. Bocah yang sama jenius nya dengan Kyu Hyun langsung paham dengan apa yang diucapkan temannya itu.

"Memangnya tidak ada yang sedih ya kalau Minnie dipanggil guru? Apalagi berantem?"

Chang Min mengerutkan keningnya tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih "Ada. Eomma dan appa Minnie pasti sedih juga."

Kedua bocah itu terdiam dengan ayunan yang bergerak pelan dan es krim yang hampir habis. Beberapa menit kemudian, Chang Min berdiri saat mendengar suara pria yang diyakini sebagai ayahnya. Matanya berbinar melihat pria paruh baya itu.

"Appa!"

Kyu Hyun ikut berdiri dan melihat ayah Chang Min. "Appa Minnie tinggi ya? Pantas Minnie juga tinggi." Komentar pelan Kyu Hyun mengundang tawa dari Tuan Shim.

"Kyu Hyun-nie belum pulang?"

"Kyu nunggu Hae hyung, ahjusshi."

"Appa, kita temani Kyu dulu ya? Kasihan kalau dia sendirian disini." Ujar Chang Min sambil memegang tangan kanan Kyu Hyun. Menatap penuh harap pada ayahnya.

"Tapi Chang Min-nie, kita harus segera pergi. Kau tidak lupa kan kita akan kerumah haraboji?"

"Tapi nanti Kyu sendirian.." gumam Chang Min, sedih.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau-"

"Kyu Hyun-nie!" kalimat Tuan Shim terpotong oleh seruan dari seorang namja yang sangat dikenali Kyu Hyun. Mata Kyu Hyun langsung berbinar melihat Dong Hae berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Hae hyung datang!" bocah menggemaskan itu berteriak senang sambil meloncat-loncat, gembira. Chang Min pun ikut meloncat-loncat seperti Kyu Hyun. Didalam hati, Chang Min sangat bersyukur Dong Hae datang karena tidak harus meninggalkan Kyu Hyun sendirian.

"Aigoo~ maafkan hyung ya? Hyung telat menjemput Kyu." Ujar Dong Hae sambil mengangkat Kyu Hyun dan menggendongnya. Kemudian memberi salam pada Tuan Shim.

"Ne, hyung memang telat." Ujar Kyu Hyun ketus. Dengan wajah cemberut dan mata menyipit. Menunjukkan wajah kesal, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi senang nya tadi pada saat melihat Dong Hae datang.

"Maaf ya.." Dong Hae tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi chubby adiknya.

"Tapi Minnie menemani Kyu, hyung."

"Oh ya?" Kyu Hyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih ya Minnie. Nanti kapan-kapan hyung teraktir Minnie."

"Pizza ya hyung? Yang banyak!"

"Ish! Minnie jangan banyak-banyak nanti Chang Min jadi gendut!"

"Tidak akan! Minnie banyak makan tapi tidak akan gendut!"

"Tetap saja jangan banyak-banyak beli pizza ya. Nanti uang Hae hyung habis!"

Dong Hae dan Tuan Shim tergelak mendengar perdebatan tiba-tiba antara Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min, kemudian tertawa saat keduanya mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan menangis.

###

 **Kediaman Keluarga Lee, Seoul.**

Kyu Hyun cemberut dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Matanya menyipit menatap Dong Hae yang duduk didepannya. Bocah itu kesal, sangat kesal pada kakaknya itu. Sejak tadi pulang sekolah sampai sore ini, kakaknya sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel ditangannya. Tidak mau diajak bermain ataupun menemani Kyu Hyun menonton kartun favorit nya. Sangat menyebalkan bukan? Apalagi hari ini adalah hari special bagi bocah itu dan kakaknya belum mengucapkan apapun padanya. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya! Ayah, para pelayan, guru-guru dan teman-teman di sekolah sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya bahkan ada beberapa yang memberikan kado padanya, termasuk Chang Min. Tapi kakaknya? Apa Dong Hae lupa? Hal itu membuat Kyu Hyun ingin menangis.

"Heyooo~ anak manis kenapa cemberut?"

Kyu Hyu menatap datar pada namja yang kini duduk disampingnya. Dia Lee Hyuk Jae, sahabat terbaik kakaknya. Yang Kyu Hyun kenali sebagai hyung dengan senyum gusi nya, hyung yang pintar menari, dan hyung yang menyayanginya.

"Kenapa hyung kemari?" tanya Kyu Hyun, datar. Membuat Hyuk Jae memutar matanya, sebal jika Kyu Hyun sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Padahal Hyuk Jae sangat menyayangi Kyu Hyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan Hyuk Jae tahu Kyu Hyun juga menyayanginya.

"Aigoo~ kenapa dengan anak manis ini?" tanya Hyuk Jae sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Kyu Hyun. "Ada yang membuat mu kesal, em?" lanjutnya.

Kyu Hyun menatap Hyuk Jae dengan pandangan sedih, yang entah mengapa membuat Hyuk Jae teringat pada anjing puddle milik kakaknya. Hyuk Jae memangku Kyu Hyun dengan posisi menghadap padanya.

"Hyuk hyung~" Hyuk Jae terkekeh pelan mendengar rengekan Kyu Hyun. Namja yang seusia Dong Hae ini sangat merindukan bocah ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini kan Kyu Hyun-nie ulang tahun. Tapi Hae hyung belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyu. Hae hyung juga belum memberikan kado untuk Kyu. Apa Hae hyung lupa dengan ulang tahun Kyu?"

Hyuk Jae meringis, tidak tega melihat Kyu Hyun terlihat begitu sedih. Hyuk Jae berdiri dengan Kyu Hyun yang berada digendongannya. Berjalan menghampiri Dong Hae yang terlihat sedang mengetikkan sesuatu dilayar ponselnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba apapun, Hyuk Jae mengambil bantal sofa dan memukulkannya pada kepala sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya pukulannya itu pelan tapi tetap membuat Dong Hae kaget setengah mati.

"Hyuk-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dong Hae, tidak terima.

"Ck. Sudah cukup mengerjai adikmu. Ayo pergi. Kau tidak lihat adikmu ini?"

Dong Hae menatap Kyu Hyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum cerah langsung Dong Hae tunjukkan saat rencananya berhasil. Memang, namja tampan itu sengaja berpura-pura melupakan hari ulang tahun Kyu Hyun. Menggoda adiknya. Tapi Dong Hae sama seperti Hyuk Jae, tidak bisa tahan melihat wajah sedih Kyu Hyun.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ada yang sedih." Ujar Dong Hae sambil mengambil alih Kyu Hyun dari Hyuk Jae.

"Aigoo~ Kyu Hyun-nie jangan sedih ne? Hyung tidak lupa kok!"

"Benar? Tapi hyung belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyu." Adu Kyu Hyun, kepalanya menunduk dan jemarinya memainkan kerah kemeja Dong Hae. Jangan lupakan bibir yang mengerucut, imut.

"Hyung akan mengucapkannya. Tapi tidak disini. Ayo!"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti Kyu akan tahu. Ayo kita pergi!"

###

 **Grill Taco Café, Seoul.**

Kyu Hyun menatap café kakaknya dengan penuh semangat dan gembira. Café nya disulap menjadi tempat untuk pesta ulang tahunnya. Banyak sekali yang datang, guru kelasnya dan beberapa teman sekelasnya meski Chang Min tidak bisa datang karena harus kerumah kakeknya. Kini Kyu Hyun berada dalam gendongan ayahnya dengan kue ulang tahun didepannya. Kue ulang tahun dengan angka 7. Disampingnya ada Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae.

"Nah, Kyu sekarang saatnya make a wish…" seru Hyuk Jae, heboh. Kedatangan namja itu sempat membuat kehebohan karena ada beberapa fans nya yang ingin ikut masuk kedalam café. Artis yang berada dinaungan agensi ayahnya Dong Hae memang sedang berada dipuncak popularitasnya.

"Ayo, Kyu Hyun berdoa. Sebutkan apa yang Kyu Hyun inginkan." Ujar ayah disambut dengan anggukan Dong Hae.

"Yang Kyu inginkan? Apa saja boleh kan appa?"

"Apa saja."

Kyu Hyun tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya bertautan.

 _Tuhan, sebenarnya Kyu punya banyak sekali permintaan. Tapi, Tuhan pasti bingung mau mewujudkan permintaan Kyu yang mana jika Kyu sebutkan semuanya. Jadi, Kyu akan sebutkan permintaan Kyu yang sangat ingin terwujud. Kyu ingin ibu baru. Tidak apa kan Tuhan? Kabulkan ya? Dan bilang pada eomma agar jangan marah. Tuhan sih mengambil eomma.. hehe.._

End of Chapter 2

Cuap – cuap saya:

Terima kasih semua readers yg sudah memberikan masukan. Benar-benar membantu..

Sebenarnya pemenggalan dari satu scene ke scene selanjutnya sudah aku buat, tapi gak tahu kenapa pas di posting kok hilang ya? Jadi membuat reader-deul bingung.. mianhae.. J

Ah, aku mau nanya, aku kan baru menggunakan ffn ini. Kalo mau mencantumkan judul per chapter nya itu gimana ya? Jadi di kolom chapter ada sekalian judulnya, gak usah ditulis lagi di ceritanya.. hehe.. ada yg bisa bantu jawab?

Oh ya, ini brothership ya bukan Yaoi.. hehe…

Balasan Review:

Untuk review saya ambil kesimpulannya aja ya

1\. Aku memang sengaja buat perbedaan umur mereka jauh, sekali-kali boleh lah.. hehe..

2\. Main cast nya Dong Hae sama Kyu Hyun. Jadi bagaimana perasaan mereka mengenai ibu tiri.

3\. Siapa ibu tiri nya? Kasih saran dong, lebih baik ngambil dari nama artis atau OC aja?

4\. Ff ini brothership dan family ya, bukan yaoi.. Hyuk Jae disini jadi sahabat dekat Dong Hae, sama kayak real nya. Soalnya aku suka sama persahabatan mereka..

5\. Ibu tiri nya muncul di chapter 3.. J

6\. Untuk loncatan waktu. Aku udah kasih tanda buat loncatan waktu dari scene satu ke scene selanjutnya. Tapi pas di posting kok hilang ya? Ada yg tahu kenapa?

7\. Nah untuk ayahnya saya buat OC aja.. hehe..

Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang udah review.. semoga chapter ini tdk mengecawakan.. dan semoga kalian tetap mereview plus kasih saran jika ada yang kurang ya?

 **araaaa, Desviana407, readlight, Rahma94, cho loekyu07, cuttiekyu, yulianasuka, turtle407, Arum Junnie, dewidossantosleite, , , NandaGyu, monhyukie, Shofie Kim, han hyuna, rahma, , Wonhaesung Love, HyunRi, dd,** **Permenkaret, kadek.**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Mommy!

Title : My Little Mom

Cast : Kyu Hyun (7 Tahun)

Dong Hae (24 Tahun)

Lee Jae Suk (48 Tahun)

Lee Hyuk Jae (24 Tahun)

Kang Sun Mi (28 Tahun)

Genre : Family, Brothership, Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Ibu baru? Dong Hae bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ibu baru. Bagaimana bisa…

###

 **Grill Taco Café, Seoul.**

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Dong Hae tidak bisa mengalihkan dari pemandangan di hadapannya. Di sofa yang hanya terhalang sebuah meja, terdapat dua bocah menggemaskan yang tengah menghabiskan satu big cup es krim vanilla. Namja itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min bercanda satu sama lain yang kemudian disusul dengan tawa keduanya. Es krim yang belepotan di mulut mereka membuat mereka semakin menggemaskan. Tak jarang Kyu Hyun akan cemberut karena merasa Chang Min memakan es krim mereka terlalu banyak.

"Minnie makannya jangan banyak-banyak. Nanti Kyu kehabisan." Protes Kyu Hyun dengan memukul pelan bahu temannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Nanti kalau habis kan Hae hyung bisa membeli lagi." Jawaban polos Chang Min membuat Dong Hae terkekeh. Aigoo~ hari minggu yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Pikir namja tampan itu.

"Ah, kau benar! Ayo, kita habiskan saja es krimnya!" seru Kyu Hyun senang yang disambut anggukan semangat dari Chang Min.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, es krim mereka habis. Keduanya tengah membersihkan mulut belepotan dengan tissue atas perintah Dong Hae. Setelah itu, Kyu Hyun menghampiri kakaknya.

"Hyung, Kyu sama Minnie mau ke dapur. Boleh ya?"

"Dapur? Mau apa?"

"Menemui Ryeo Wook hyung. Kyu merindukannya!"

Dong Hae menyipitkan matanya. Menatap penuh selidik pada adiknya.

"Benar? Bukan untuk menghabiskan makanan yang dibuatnya?"

"Hehe.." Dong Hae mengacak gemas rambut adiknya saat tawa polos lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pergilah."

"Ayo Minnie! Kita temui Ryeo Wook hyung! Minnie pasti suka dengan masakan Ryeo Wook hyung!" ajak Kyu Hyun semangat sambil berjalan keluar ruang kerja Dong Hae.

Dong Hae menatap Chang Min heran yang bukan mengikuti Kyu Hyun, tapi malah menghampirinya. Bocah menggemaskan itu memberikan secarik kertas berwarna putih yang langsung diambil Dong Hae.

"Minnie lagi ngapain? Ayo!"

"Iya sebentar Kyu!" jawab Chang Min "Baca ya hyung!" lanjutnya kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyu Hyun yang sudah berdiri di depan ruang kerja Dong Hae.

Kini, Dong Hae menatap bingung pada kertas yang diberikan oleh Chang Min. Tanpa membuang waktu, Dong Hae membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. Terdapat tulisan yang berantakan di kertas itu, yang Dong Hae yakini itu adalah tulisan Chang Min. Meski tulisan itu jauh dari kata rapi dan membuat Dong Hae memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Tapi, setidaknya Dong Hae bisa membaca tulisan itu.

[ _Hyung, Minnie mau ngasih tahu sesuatu sama hyung.. tentang Kyu.._

 _Saat di sekolah, Kyu suka diganggu sama dua anak dari kelas lain, hyung.._

 _Mereka suka mengejek Kyu karena Kyu tidak punya ibu.._

 _Minnie dilarang beritahu hyung oleh Kyu karena Kyu tidak mau hyung sedih.._

 _Tapi Hae hyung tenang saja, Minnie selalu menjaga Kyu dari mereka.._ ]

Perasaan sesak dan marah melingkupi hati Dong Hae. Adiknya diganggu? Hanya karena tidak memiliki ibu? Bagaimana mungkin? Ya Tuhan, apakah karena ini Kyu Hyun meminta ibu di hari ulang tahunnya? Pikiran Dong Hae melayang pada malam kemarin saat Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae bersiap untuk tidur setelah pulang dari pesta ulang tahun adiknya.

 _"_ _Hyung mau tahu apa yang Kyu pinta pada Tuhan tidak?"_

 _"_ _Apa memangnya?"_

 _"_ _Kyu minta eomma."_

 _"_ _Eomma? Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Karena,, Kyu ingin eomma."_

Apakah karena hal itu Kyu Hyun menginginkan ibu? Tapi Dong Hae masih belum menginginkan adanya pengganti ibunya. Dia masih belum bisa jika harus ada wanita lain yang menggantikan posisi ibu nya di keluargnya. Dong Hae masih belum bisa jika harus memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan ibu. Demi Tuhan, ibu nya baru pergi dua tahun. Kenapa Kyu Hyun bisa secepat itu meminta ibu kembali? Apa-

"Yo Lee Dong Hae! Sahabatku tercinta! Aku datang, sayang!"

Dong Hae menatap datar sahabatnya yang selalu datang dengan cara yang menghebohkan. Hyuk Jae tidak menghiraukan tatapan datar sahabatnya. Namja itu dengan santai duduk disamping Dong Hae dan meminum Americano milik Dong Hae. Yang kemudian membuatnya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yah~ minuman ini yang kau sukai? Auh~ sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa sahabatku ini menyukai minuman yang menyakitkan lidah ini.. ckck.."

"Diamlah Lee Hyuk Jae. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang. Lagi pula, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah saat ini sedang masa promo lagu terbaru mu?"

"Aku tidak ada jadwal tiga jam kedepan. Jadi aku menyempatkan kesini. Oh, mana Kyu? Apa dia kesini?"

"Dia ada di dapur." Hyuk Jae baru akan berdiri ketika tangan Dong Hae mencegahnya. Hyuk Jae mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya lewat tatapan matanya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Satu kalimat itu membuat Hyuk Jae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Kyu Hyun.

"Apa?"

"Soal Kyu Hyun. Dia, ingin ibu baru."

Hyuk Jae tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menyelidik ekspresi wajah Dong Hae.

"Dan kau belum bisa menerima ibu baru?"

Dong Hae langsung mengangguk. Namja itu bersyukur Hyuk Jae langsung mengerti apa yang menjadi permasalahannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Kyu Hyun menginginkan ibu baru?"

Dong Hae memberikan kertas yang diberikan Chang Min. Hyuk Jae langsung membaca kalimat yang ada dikertas itu. Seketika perasaan marah menguasai hatinya.

"Sial! Berani sekali mereka menggangu adikku! Akan kubuat perhitungan dengan mereka! Kalau perlu-"

"Hyuk-ah. Marahnya nanti saja. Bagaimana ini? Ibu baru? Aku belum mau memiliki ibu baru. Eomma baru dua tahun pergi."

Hyuk Jae terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Penyanyi itu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Dong Hae. Dan benar, ini baru dua tahun setelah ibu Dong Hae meninggal. Masih terlalu cepat bagi Dong Hae untuk memiliki ibu baru. Tapi..

"Dong Hae-ya, aku mengerti kenapa kau masih belum menginginkan adanya ibu baru. Tapi, pikirkanlah Kyu Hyun."

Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae. "Kyu Hyun?"

"Begini, kau sudah merasakan kasih sayang ahjumma selama 22 tahun. Sedangkan adikmu? Dia ditinggalkan oleh ahjumma saat dia masih lima tahun. Kyu Hyun masih sangat membutuhkan seorang ibu disampingnya."

"Tapi Kyu pernah bilang kalau tidak apa-apa jika ibu tidak ada. Selama masih ada aku dan appa."

"Hae, Kyu Hyun anak yang cerdas. Dia tahu kau akan sedih jika dia mengatakan keinginannya langsung padamu. Yang sebenarnya adalah, Kyu Hyun masih membutuhkan kehadiran seorang ibu. Tidak kah kau bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kyu pada saat anak-anak itu mengejeknya? Atau pada saat dia pergi ke sekolah hanya diantar oleh supir atau olehmu, sedangkan anak yang lain diantar oleh ibu nya."

Dong Hae terdiam memikirkan penjelasan sahabatnya. Dia tahu hal itu semua. Dia juga mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi sedih di wajah Kyu Hyun saat akan pergi ke sekolah hanya dengan diantar oleh supir atau olehnya.

"Lee Dong Hae, kau, sudah dewasa, umurmu bukan lagi belasan tahun tapi sudah 24 tahun. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat dimana kau harus mengesampingkan perasaanmu, demi Kyu Hyun. Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak adil. Tapi, kau ingin Kyu Hyun bahagia kan?" Dong Hae mengangguk.

"Dengan memiliki ibu, Kyu Hyun akan bahagia." Lanjut Hyuk Jae sambil menepuk bahu Dong Hae.

"Lagi pula, kau akan segera menikah bukan?"

Dong Hae mengerjap mendengar pernyataan yang berupa pertanyaan itu. Apa sahabatnya sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Mwo? Menikah? Siapa? Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya disini ada siapa lagi?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan So Hyun." Hyuk Jae menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Dong Hae. So Hyun, salah satu dancer dari perusahaan ayahnya. Sekaligus dancer yang bekerja dengannya.

"Dari mana kabar itu?"

"Aissh~ sudahlah mengaku saja. Benarkan? Iya kan?"

"Diamlah!" wajah Dong Hae sudah memerah seperti tomat. Membuat Hyuk Jae tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya. Ah, sahabatnya itu memang mudah sekali dialihkan pikirannya. Ckck..

###

 **Kediaman Lee, Seoul.**

"Haha.. haha.. geli.. haha… hyung.. hen… hahaha.. tikan.. hentikan.. hahaha…"

"Ani. Hyung tidak mau menghentikannya. Ini hukuman karena berani menjahili hyung. Hem? Rasakan.."

"Hahaha… ampun hyung… hahaha… Kyu mengaku salah… hahaha…"

Tawa terus menghiasi kamar Dong Hae. Kyu Hyun, bocah menggemaskan itu memasukan garam ke dalam kopi Dong Hae yang membuat kakaknya memberikan gelitikan pada badannya. Wajah Kyu Hyun sudah memerah karena menahan geli dari perbuatan Dong Hae. Dong Hae sendiri ikut tertawa mendengar tawa menggemaskan dari Kyu Hyun. Perbuatannya baru berhenti saat pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Baiklah, hukumannya selesai. Awas kalau Kyu mengulanginya lagi." Setelah itu Dong Hae berjalan menjauhi Kyu Hyun. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun, bocah itu masih tergeletak lemas di kasur Dong Hae dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa aneh karena terus tertawa.

"Hyung menyebalkan." Gumam Kyu Hyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Kemudian bangkit dan turun dari kasur, menghampiri Dong Hae.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Molla. Park ahjumma bilang appa meminta kita turun. Ada tamu yang ingin dikenalkan pada kita. Ayo!"

"Gendong~" rengekan manja keluar dari Kyu Hyun yang membuat Dong Hae tertawa kecil kemudian menggendong Kyu Hyun, piggy back.

Keduanya segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Setelah sampai Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya dan seorang wanita cantik. Dong Hae mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tahu wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Kang Sun Mi, asisten pribadi ayahnya. Ada apa dia kemari? Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan mengenai perusahan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Dong Hae yang tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya. Kyu Hyun juga sama, mata berbinar miliknya menatap penasaran pada ayah dan wanita disampingnya.

"Hmm.. ada hal penting yang harus appa sampaikan.." suara Tuan Lee memulai pembicaraan. Mata pria itu menatap Kyu Hyun lekat.

"Kyu Hyun-nie, kemarilah sayang.." ujar pria itu. Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae terlebih dahulu seolah meminta izin, Dong Hae mengangguk. Kyu Hyun berjalan menghampiri ayahnya dan berdiri didekatnya. Tuan Lee memegang kedua bahu Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu bilang, Kyu ingin memiliki eomm lagi?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk sedangkan Dong Hae sudah memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Jangan bilang kalau..

"Nah, sebentar lagi Kyu akan memiliki eomma."

"Benar apa? Siapa? Mana?" tanya Kyu Hyun begitu semangat. Membuat rasa lega menghampiri Tuan Lee.

"Ini, Kang Sun Mi. Akan menjadi eomma Kyu. Tidak apa-apa?"

Mata polos Kyu Hyun mengerjap menatap wanita cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai. Kemudian senyum perlahan menghiasi wajah menggemaskan Kyu Hyun.

"Appa tidak bohongkan?" tanya Kyu Hyun memastikan.

"Ne. Appa tidak berbohong. Kyu senang?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk semangat. "Eum! Kyu senang! Senang sekali appa!"

Kemudian Kyu Hyun berjalan mendekati Sun Mi yang terus tersenyum bahagia. Dengan perlahan, Kyu Hyun menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Matanya menatap Sun Mi penuh harap.

"Boleh Kyu panggil eomma?" tanya Kyu Hyun pelan.

"Tentu saja, Kyu Hyun-nie."

"Hehe.. eomma.. eomma.. eomma.." panggil Kyu Hyun berulang sambil memeluk erat Sun Mi. Sun Mi tanpa ragu mengangkat Kyu Hyun kedalam pangkuannya. Tangan lentiknya mengelus punggung Kyu Hyun dengan penuh kasih.

"Nanti eomma akan tinggal disini kan? Akan mengantar Kyu ke sekolah kan? Iya kan?"

"Tentu. Tentu saja eomma akan melakukan itu." ada perasaan haru yang melingkupi hati wanita itu. Awalnya dia begitu takut kalau Kyu Hyun akan membencinya. Tapi, mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Wanita itu berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Kyu Hyun, juga untuk Dong Hae.

"Yeay~ pasti akan menyenangkan berangkat sekolah bersama eomma. Ah! Minnie pasti senang kalau tahu Kyu dapat eomma baru." Celoteh Kyu Hyun riang.

"Minnie?"

"Namanya Shim Chang Min. Dia teman baik Kyu, eomma. Badannya tinggi dan suka makan. Tapi Minnie tidak pernah gendut. Hebatkan eomma?"

Tuan Lee menatap interaksi anatara Sun Mi dengan anaknya penuh kelegaan. Matanya kemudian menatap putra sulungnya. Sedikit terkejut karena Dong Hae menatap sengit ke arahnya. Dari pandangannya, Tuan Lee sudah tahu bahwa putra sulungnya belum bisa menerima keputusannya.

"Dong Hae-ya, Sun Mi-"

Tuan Lee menghentikan kalimatnya saat Dong Hae berdiri dengan raut wajah yang mengeras. Jelas sekali namja tampan itu sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku permisi dulu." Setelag mengatakan hal itu, Dong Hae langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu. Membuat Sun Mi menghela napas, ada perasaan sedih dan kecewa mendapati Dong Hae belum bisa menerimanya. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun menatap kepergian Dong Hae dengan raut bingung.

"Hae hyung kenapa? Hae hyung marah? Sama Kyu?"

"Ani, siapa yang bilang Dong Hae hyung marah? Cha, Kyu disini dulu ya? Appa harus bicara dengan Hae hyung dulu. Arrachi?"

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk meskipun rasa penasarn melingkupinya. Kenapa Dong Hae hyung seperti itu?

"Nah, sekarang Kyu dengan eomma dulu ya?"

"Eum! Ah, kapan eomma akan tinggal disini?"

"Kapan ya? Nanti kita tanyakan pada appa, oke?" Kyu Hyun mengangguk. Tangan mungil nya terangkat, mengelus perlahan pipi kanan Sun Mi. Membuat Sun Mi terheran.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Eomma cantik. Sama seperti Ji Yeon eomma. Kalian cantik." Sun Mi tersenyum lembut, Ji Yeon adalah ibu kandung Kyu Hyun dan Sun Mi memang mengakui kecantikan dari wanita itu. Sun Mi bahkan mengagumi kepribadian Ji Yeon yang teramat baik.

"Gomawo. Kyu juga imut."

"Imut? Ani! Kyu tampan! Sama seperti Hae hyung!" seru Kyu Hyun kemudian mengembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Aigoo~ mianhae.. ne, Kyu itu tampan.."

"Hehe.. " Kyu Hyun memeluk Sun Mi erat "Kyu senang Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Kyu." Lanjutnya membuat senyum kembali terpatri di wajah cantik Sun Mi.

###

Dong Hae menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Saat ini dia berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tangannya mengepal. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang semakin bergejolak. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya bisa seperti ini? Sun Mi? Kang Sun Mi? Tuhan, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?

"Hae-ya.." panggilan itu membuat Dong Hae membalikkan badannya. Terlihat ayahnya berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Hae, appa bisa menjelaskannya."

"Ne. Appa memang harus menjelaskan ini padaku!" Dong Hae sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berteriak kepada pria yang paling dihormatinya di dunia ini. Sebisa mungkin menahan amarahnya agar tidak terlampiaskan pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa? Kang Sun Mi? Wanita itu, lebih pantas kupanggil noona daripada eomma, appa. Tidak kah ini keterlaluan?"

"Appa tahu. Tapi, kau mengerti dan pasti tahu kalau Kyu membutuhkan seorang ibu."

"Tapi kenapa harus dia appa? Banyak wanita yang bisa menjadi ibu kami, tapi appa harus memilih dia? Apa appa tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Atau setidaknya memikirkan pendapat orang lain jika appa menikah dengannya? Demi Tuhan, dia baru berusia 28 tahun appa! Aku dengannya hanya terpaut 4 tahun! Tidak kah ini terdengar gila?"

"Maafkan appa, Hae. Tapi, appa tidak bisa memilih wanita lain selain Sun Mi."

"Wae?"

"Appa, mencintai Sun Mi. Dan, kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun."

Dong Hae mengdengus kesal mendengar penuturan ayahnya.

"Ch. Sarang? Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa aku harus memanggil Sun Mi dengan eomma? Appa, aku tahu Kyu sangat menginginkan eomma. Tapi, tidakkah appa membicarakan dulu denganku?"

"Dong Hae. Meskipun appa membicarakannya denganmu terlebih dahulu. Appa sangat yakin kau akan menolaknya. Jadi, appa memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini."

Dong Hae menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Dan, kami akan melaksanakan pernikahan tiga hari lagi. Undangan sudah disebar. Semuanya sudah siap."

"Mworago?! Appa, kau tid-"

"Mengertilah Dong Hae. Tolong mengerti perasaan appa."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tuan Lee berjalan meninggalkan Dong Hae. Dong Hae menatap kepergian ayahnya dengan rasa kecewa. Kenapa ayahnya bisa berbuat seperti ini? Apa karena cinta? Namja tampan itu mendongak, menatap langit hitam yang berhiaskan bintang. Matanya memerah, menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba sudah siap untuk meluncur. Perasaan sesak dirasakan oleh Dong Hae.

 _Eomma, bagaimana ini? Hae masih belum bisa menerima ini?_

End of Chapter 3

Cuap saya :

Reader-deul, pengen ngasih tahu. Aku menuliskan little bukan merujuk pada umur ya? hehe.. tapi ke bentuk tubuh ibu baru yang lebih kecil dari Dong Hae atau mungil gitu. Kayak Sunny atau Tae Yeon snsd. Umurnya itu terpaut 4 tahun dari Dong Hae, jadi Dong Hae ngerasa aneh kalau harus manggil dia dengan eomma yang lebih pantas dipanggil noona. Hehe.. maaf ya kalau ada yang salah paham..

Sebenanya ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jadi ada seorang anak yang memiliki ibu yg lebih mungil dari anak itu. anaknya tinggi sedangkan ibu baru nya kecil, tinggi nya hanya sebahu anaknya yang bungsu. Dan perbedaan umurnya itu hampir sama dengan Dong Hae dan ibu tiri nya di ff ini..

Oh ya, ada readers yg ngilang di tulisan pas di posting.. kenapa ya? ada yang tahu? Aku udah tulis bareng sama readers yg lain. Tapi pas diposting jadi ilang..

Balasan review :

1\. Nah, ibu tirinya OC aja. Biar bebas aja.. hehe..

2\. Romance disini buat appa sama ibu tiri Hae Kyu aja.. mungkin ada lah sedikit buat Dong Hae.. tapi diikiiiiiiiit banget..

3\. Kyu disinikan dibuat polos-polos gimanaa gitu.. hehe…

4\. Oh ya, buat yg nanya aku line berapa. Aku 94line. Jadi kalian bisa manggil aku sesuai dengan usia.. jangan panggil author ya? merasa belum pantas dipanggil itu.. hehe..

5\. Dan, welcome untuk readers baru…

Terimakasih kepada readers :

 **cho loekyu07 . Desviana407 . KLiieff19 . readlight . Rahma94 . Emon204 . Tiktiktik . Awaelfkyu13 . lydiasimatupang2301 . turtle407 . lianpangestu . jihyunelf . kakagalau74 . . mifta cinya . yulianasuka . guest . HyunRi . d5 . Shofie Kim . auliya . angella .**


	4. Chapter 4 - This Feeling

Title : My Little Mom

Cast : Kyu Hyun (7 Tahun)

Dong Hae (24 Tahun)

Lee Jae Suk (48 Tahun)

Lee Hyuk Jae (24 Tahun)

Kang Sun Min (28 Tahun)

Genre : Family, Brothership, Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Perasaan berbeda yang dirasakan Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun tentang ibu baru mereka. Membuat semuanya terasa berubah dan salah.

###

 **Kediaman Lee, Seoul**

Kyu Hyun mengerjap menatap kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas. Pagi itu sekitar pukul 6, Kyu Hyun sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya berdiri diambang pintu. Bingung apakah harus membangunkan kakaknya atau tidak. Pasalnya, melihat kakaknya yang teridur begitu lelap membuatnya tidak tega untuk membangunkan Dong Hae. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tapi hari ini akan sarapan bersama eomma. Hae hyung harus bangun sekarang."

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, kaki kecilnya melangkah menghampiri Dong Hae. Telunjuk kanannya menusuk-nusuk pipi Dong Hae.

"Hae hyung bangun…" Dong Hae hanya menggeliat, tidak menunjukkan akan terbangun.

"Hae hyung.. ayo bangun.. sudah pagi…"

Kyu Hyun menghela napas kesal. Kakaknya kenapa selalu sulit dibangunkan? Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kyu Hyun memantapkan niatnya. Bocah itu berusaha untuk menaiki ranjang. Setelahnya dengan tanpa ragu, Kyu Hyun mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di perut Dong Hae. Tangan mungil nya memukul-mukul dada Dong Hae. Terlihat sangat berusaha untuk membangunkan kakaknya.

"Hae hyung, banguuuunnnn!"

Sebenarnya Dong Hae sudah terbangun saat ada yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Tapi, Dong Hae hanya malas terbangun pagi ini. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan terlihat Kyu Hyun dengan wajah cemberut berada diatas perutnya. Pantas saja Dong Hae merasa sedikit sesak. Bukannya marah, Dong Hae malah terkekeh melihat Kyu Hyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Pipinya menggembung menimbulkan kerucutan imut di bibirnya. Matanya menyipit menatap Dong Hae.

"Ada apa Kyu? Ini masih pagi, biarkan hyung tidur lagi."

"Andwe~ hyung harus bangun.."

"Tapi hyung masih mengantuk, Kyu.."

"Tidak! Pokoknya hyung harus bangun!"

Dengan kesal, Kyu Hyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya di perut Dong Hae. Membuat namja itu benar-benar merasa sesak.

"Auh~ oke, oke, hyung bangun.. "

Dong Hae segera bangkit dan menurunkan Kyu Hyun.

"Bagus!" kata Kyu Hyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Sekarang, hyung mandi, pakai pakaian yang rapi. Lalu kita sarapan. Kyu tunggu dibawah." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Jangan lama-lama mandinya!" teriak Kyu Hyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Dong Hae.

"Ch. Anak itu. benar-benar.."

Setelah beberapa menit, Dong Hae keluar dari kamarnya. Kemeja biru dengan lengan yang digulung sesikut, jeans hitam dan sepatu sneakers membuat namja itu terlihat lebih tampan. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Dong Hae menuruni tangga. Kemarin malam, menjadi salah satu hari yang paling buruk baginya. Kemarin malam, untuk pertama kalinya Dong Hae bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Dan bisa Dong Hae pastikan, akan ada pertengkaran lainnya dengan ayahnya nanti. Dong Hae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat wanita yang menjadi penyebab pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Dengan Kyu Hyun yang terus mengekori wanita itu.

Dong Hae menyadari, adiknya begitu bahagia dengan adanya kehadiran Kang Sun Mi. Tapi, Dong Hae masih belum bisa menerima ini. Ada banyak hal yang mengelayuti pikiran Dong Hae mengenai hubungan Sun Mi dengan ayahnya.

"Hae hyuuungg~"

Dong Hae tersenyum seperti biasa pada Kyu Hyun yang kini berlari kearahnya. Kemudian memeluk kakinya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Dong Hae memperlihatkan mata polos Kyu Hyun yang berbinar.

"Hyung ayo kita sarapan.."

"Sarapan?"

"Eum. Sun Mi eomma datang pagiiii sekali. Dia memasak banyak makanan untuk sarapan kita. Ayo hyung.. Kyu sudah lapar. Perut Kyu berbunyi terus dari tadi.. hehe…"

Dong Hae menghela napas panjang. Kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyu Hyun.

"Hyung tidak bisa sarapan dengan Kyu hari ini. Mianhae.." ucapan itu membuat mata polos Kyu Hyun berubah sendu.

"Wae? Apa hyung marah karena Kyu membangunkan hyung? Karena Kyu nakal?"

"Ani. Hyung harus menemui Hyuk Jae hyung. Ada sesuatu yang harus hyung kerjakan. Kyu sarapan dengan appa saja ya?"

Kyu Hyun tidak menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Hei, jangan marah.. mian, eum?"

Dong Hae tersenyum maklum. Selama ini, Dong Hae tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan bersama adiknya ini. Sesibuk apapun, semalas apapun Dong Hae. Dia selalu menyempatkan untuk sarapan bersama Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu marah, eum?" Dong Hae mengankat Kyu Hyun. Kemudian mencium pipi tembam milik Kyu Hyun.

"Habisnya hyung tidak akan sarapan sama Kyu.." gumam Kyu Hyun yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Dong Hae. Kyu Hyun tetap menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Maaf, hanya hari ini ya? Ada pekerjaan yang harus hyung kerjakan. Hyung janji, pulang nanti hyung akan bawakan es krim untuk Kyu."

Mendengar kata es krim, Kyu Hyun langsung mendongak. Menatap Dong Hae dengan berbinar. Tangannya memeluk leher Dong Hae.

"Rasa coklat! Ah, vanilla juga! Yang banyaaakk ya hyung?"

"Tentu. Es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla akan hyung belikan untuk Kyu."

"Janji ya? Kalau hyung bohong, Kyu akan membiarkan hyung tidur sendiri. Arrachi?"

Dong Hae mengangguk. Meski tertawa didalam hati. Wajah Kyu Hyun yang dibuat agar terlihat seram malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Dong Hae. Lagi pula, bukan kah Kyu Hyun yang menginginkan tidur bersama?

"Cha~ hyung pergi dulu. Annyeong~"

Dong Hae menurunkan Kyu Hyun, dan tanpa memperhatikan wanita yang sedari tadi melihatnya. Dong Hae langsung berjalan keluar rumah. Sebenarnya, bukan karena pekerjaan Dong Hae rela melewatkan sarapan bersama Kyu Hyun. Tapi, dia hanya belum siap melihat Kang Sun Mi saat ini.

Dong Hae mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya kemudian menghubungi sahabatnya..

"Hyuk-ah, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

###

 **Seoul Elementary School, Seoul.**

Jam. Guru. Jam. Guru. Jam. Guru.

Hanya dua objek itulah yang kini menarik perhatian bocah menggemaskan itu. Kyu Hyun. Yang duduk bersama Chang Min diurutan paling depan, dijajaran kedua. Kakinya tidak bisa diam mengingat sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Senyumnya yang menggemaskan itu sungguh tidak bisa Kyu Hyun sembunyikan. Membuat guru yang tengah memberikan beberapa soal sebagai pekerjaan rumah pada murid-muridnya, mencoba terus tenang dan menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyu Hyun.

Teng Teng Teng

"Yeay~ pulaaaang!"

Chang Min tersentak saat teriakan Kyu Hyun menggema di kelas nya. Begitu memekakkan telinga dan membuat beberapa murid juga terkejut, termasuk gurunya yang sibuk mengelus dadanya. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun, bocah itu dengan semangat memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas miliknya, sembarangan.

"Ayo Minnie! Ppali, ppali!"

"Iya Kyu, sebentar. Minnie kan harus membereskan buku Minnie."

"Ish!" Kyu Hyun cemberut. Kakinya tetap tidak bisa diam meski kini sudah berdiri. Ingin segera menarik Minnie keluar dari kelasnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekar- eh?! Kyu, jangan tarik Minnie!"

Kyu Hyun tidak mempedulikan pekikan sahabatnya yang terkejut karena ditarik begitu kuat oleh Kyu Hyun. Bocah itu berlari dengan tetap menarik tangan Chang Min, menuju halaman sekolah mereka. Terlihat wanita yang memakai dress coklat dengan pita putih dipinggangnya berdiri dari duduknya. Memang ada tempat untuk menunggu murid dari sekolah dasar itu. Berada di pinggir halaman dengan pohon rindang yang membuat tempat itu teduh.

"Sun Mi eomma~ Kyu datang~" seru Kyu Hyun kelewat semangat saat dirinya sudah berada di depan Sun Mi.

Sun Mi tertawa menatap Kyu Hyun yang terus tersenyum lebar meski dengan napas terengah karena berlari. Dan juga melihat Chang Min yang sibuk menghirup oksigen dengan wajah merengut. Kedua bocah itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kenapa Kyu lari? Kasihan teman Kyu kelelahan.."

Kyu Hyun segera menatap Chang Min. Terlihat Chang Min yang kelelahan dengan keringat di dahi dan napas yang masih terengah. Bibir Kyu Hyun melengkung ke bawah dan matanya berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan teman baiknya itu.

"Minnie.. Mianhae.."

Chang Min mengangkat alisnya melihat Kyu Hyun yang tiba-tiba sedih seperti itu. Tapi tak lama, Chang Min mendekati Kyu Hyun dan memberikan pelukan pada teman baiknya itu.

"Tidak apa. Jangan sedih." Ujar Chang Min.

"Katanya Kyu mau ngenalin Minnie sama seseorang. Siapa? Ayo cepat kenalkan pada Minnie!" lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyu Hyun. Wajah Chang Min terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Ah, benar! Minnie, kenalin, ini Sun Mi eomma. Eomma baru Kyu!"

Chang Min berkedip menatap wanita didepannya kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Shim Chang Min imnida. Tapi Kyu sering panggil Chang Min dengan Minnie. Umur Minnie sama dengan Kyu! Hehe.."

"Aigoo~ Minnie menggemaskan sekali.. " ujar Sun Mi sambil mencubit pelan pipi Chang Min.

Kyu Hyun berjalan mendekati Sun Mi, menggandeng lengan kiri Sun Mi.

"Eomma baru Kyu cantik kan?"

"Eum! Eum! Cantik sekali! Sun Mi ahjumma cantik!"

"Yah~ kalian berdua sudah pintar menggoda wanita eoh?"

Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min terdiam. Keduanya mengerjapkan mata polos mereka.

"Menggoda itu apa ahjumma?"

"Ne. Menggoda itu apa? Apa itu baik, eomma?"

Kini giliran Sun Mi lah yang mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kata menggoda pada bocah-bocah menggemaskan ini.

###

 **Kediaman Lee, Seoul.**

Halaman belakang rumah yang penuh dengan taman bunga berbagai jenis. Dengan dua kursi kayu panjang yang saling berhadapan dan dipisahkan oleh meja kayu. Tak jauh dari itu ada ayunan dengan bantal kursi dan sandaran. Halaman belakang rumah yang membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama disana. Sore itu, Dong Hae tengah duduk di ayunan dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Ke hamparan bunga berbagai jenis yang ditanam oleh ibu nya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi focus perhatiannya. Pikirannya melayang pada hal yang didapatkan olehnya dan sahabatnya tadi pagi sampai siang tadi. Suatu kenyataan yang menghantam hatinya begitu keras.

Tadi pagi, dia ditemani oleh Hyuk Jae mendatangi perusahaan. Kebetulan saat itu, ayahnya tidak bisa datang ke perusahaan karena harus ke Nowon. Dia dan Hyuk Jae menemui beberapa orang di perusahaan dan memberikan mereka beberapa pertanyaan mengenai hubungan ayahnya dengan Sun Mi. Pada awalnya mereka tidak mau menjawab dan hanya berkata tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka merasa tidak enak hati jika harus berkata terus terang didepan putra sulung Tuan Lee. Mereka baru mau menjawab setelah Dong Hae memberikan mereka sedikit ancaman. Dan, apa yang mereka katakana membuatnya ingin menghancurkan segalanya saat itu. Jika tidak ada Hyuk Jae yang terus menerus membuatnya tenang, Dong Hae bisa pastikan dia akan mengamuk diperusahaan ayahnya itu.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, Tuan Lee sudah lama Tuan Lee mendekati Sekretaris Sun Mi. Saat masih bersama Nyonya Ji Yeon."_

 _"_ _Beberapa kali saya pernah memergoki Tuan Lee sedang berduaan dengan Sekretaris Sun Mi pada saat bukan jam kerja. Dan, mereka terlihat sangat mesra."_

 _"_ _Pernah saat saya ikut ke Busan bersama Tuan Lee dan Sekretaris Sun Mi. Saya tidak sengaja melihat Tuan Lee masuk ke kamar hotel Sekretaris Sun Mi. Padahal saat itu sudah jam 1 dini hari."_

Inti dari apa yang mereka ketahui adalah, bahwa ayahnya memang memiliki hubungan dengan Sun Mi sudah lama. Bahkan sebelum ibunya meninggal. Dan, yang membuatnya semakin terpukul adalah perkataan dari Hyuk Jae.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, aku sudah mendengar rumor ini sudah lama. Ji Yeon ahjumma juga. Kami sudah lama mengetahui rumor tentang kedekatan Jae Suk ahjusshi dengan Sun Mi noona. Tapi, Ji Yeon ahjumma selalu dan selalu berkata padaku bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Semua rumor itu hanya bohong belaka. Ji Yeon ahjumma juga selalu melarang ku untuk memberitahu rumor ini padamu. Ahjumma bilang, bahwa dia tidak ingin adanya perceraian dalam keluarganya."_

Air mata Dong Hae mengalir membasahi pipinya, semakin tidak terkendali saat pikirannya membayangkan betapa menderitanya sang ibu. Dong Hae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Isakan terdengar dengan jelas. Membuat tangis Dong Hae saat itu terdengar memilukan. Beberapa kali kata 'Eomma' terucap oleh bibirnya yang bergetar.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik kerukunan ayah dan ibunya. Tersimpan sebuah rahasia yang sangat menyedihkan. Selama ini, Dong Hae selalu memuji kebersamaan ayah dan ibunya. Selama ini, yang terlihat dari keduanya adalah cinta kasih. Tanpa kepalsuan apapun. Tapi ternyata semuanya salah. Ibunya pasti sangat menderita. Seorang diri menyimpan semua perasaan sakit karena ayahnya tergoda oleh wanita lain.

"Eomma, hiks.. bagaimana ini? Hiks.. besok.. hiks.. besok pernikahannya.. hiks.. eomma… "

Dong Hae terus menangis sambil terus mengatakan eomma. Seperti anak kecil, menangis pilu. Namja itu tidak mempedulikan tatapan khawatir sekaligus miris dari Hyuk Jae. Sang sahabat yang sebenarnya sudah berada beberapa meter di belakang Dong Hae sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hyuk Jae benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Dong Hae sejak namja itu mengetahui kebenaran yang ada. Maka dari itu, Hyuk Jae datang kesini. Bahkan Hyuk Jae tidak heran saat pelayan rumah ini mengatakan bahwa Dong Hae bersikap aneh dengan hanya duduk di ayunan halaman belakang. Karena Hyuk Jae sudah bisa menebak hal itu.

Hyuk Jae menghela napas panjang. Masalah ini membuatnya merasakan sedih dan kecewa. Dia dan Dong Hae sudah seperti saudara. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka seperti saudara kembar. Dia juga sudah sangat dekat dengan Ji Yeon. Dan sudah menganggap Ji Yeon sebagai ibu kedua baginya. Dan semua ini membuatnya juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Dong Hae. Namja itu berbalik meninggalkan Dong Hae. Menurutnya saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menghibur Dong Hae, karena bukan hiburan yang dibutuhkan oleh Dong Hae.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sun Mi sedang menuruni tangga. Dengan Kyu Hyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Menggenggam erat tangan Sun Mi. Hyuk Jae kembali menghela napas panjang. Kenapa miris sekali melihat Kyu Hyun? Bagaimana jika bocah polos itu mengetahui keadaan yang terjadi didalam keluarganya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Tapi, sebaiknya Kyu Hyun tidak mengetahui hal ini. Akan sangat buruk jika bocah menggemaskan itu mengetahui hal ini.

"Hyuk hyuuung~~~" teriakan Kyu Hyun membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Hyuk Jae berjongkok dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar, bersiap menerima terjangan dari Kyu Hyun yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hup!" Hyuk Jae mengangkat Kyu Hyun, menggendongnya dari depan. Kemudian mencium pipi tembam Kyu Hyun.

"Ish! Hyuk hyung selalu saja mencium pipi Kyu!" ujar Kyu Hyun kesal. Tidak lupa pout lucu sebagai andalan Kyu Hyun.

"Hahaha.. Mian. Habisnya pipi Kyu terlihat semakin tembam. Menggemaskan."

"Hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Eoh? Apa hyung tidak boleh datang kesini? Kyu tidak suka hyung main kesini?" dengan cepat Hyuk Jae memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Eh? Ani~ jangan sedih.." ujar Kyu Hyun kemudian memeluk Hyuk Jae dan menepuk punggung Hyuk Jae pelan beberapa kali sambil mengatakan "Cup.. cup.. cup.. Hyuk hyung jangan nangis. Nanti jadi jelek kalau hyung nangis."

Tak ayal perkataan itu membuat Hyuk Jae tertawa geli. Diturunkannya Kyu Hyun.

"Hyung kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Kyu. Ah, tadi Dong Hae membelikan Kyu es krim."

"Jeongmal?" mata berbinar Kyu Hyun langsung terlihat.

"Em. Banyak sekali."

"Dimana? Es krim nya dimana?" tanya Kyu Hyun antusias.

"Di kulkas. Sekarang Kyu ambil dan makan bersama Hae hyung di halaman belakang ne?"

"Em. Tapi Hae hyung sedang apa disana?"

"Hae hyung sedang sedih. Tadi dimarahi oleh So Hyun." Ujar Hyuk Jae dengan suara kecil. Seolah apa yang dikatakan adalah hal yang sangat rahasia. Kyu Hyun terkikik membayangkan hyung nya dimarahi oleh So Hyun.

"Hihihi.. kasihan sekali Hae hyung. Pasti itu karena Hae hyung membuat kesal So Hyun noona."

"Cha~ sekarang. Kyu hibur Hae hyung ne?"

"Siap boss! Kyu pergi dulu…"

Hyuk Jae berdiri melihat Kyu Hyun berlari menghampiri kulkas, mengambil dua cup es krim dari sana dan melanjutkan larinya menuju halaman belakang. Kini Hyuk Jae berbalik. Menatap tajam wanita yang berdiri didekat tangga dengan kedua jemari yang saling bertautan. Hyuk Jae berjalan perlahan kearah wanita itu.

"Hyuk-"

"Aku kecewa padamu, noona. Kau tahu kan bahwa Dong Hae sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tidak ada lagi raut jenaka dari wajah Hyuk Jae. Dingin dengan tatapan mata tajam mengarah pada Sun Mi.

"Kau tidak mengerti-"

"Apa yang harus kumengerti? Apakah aku harus memberikan pengertian pada hubungan kalian? Hubungan yang kalian jalin bahkan saat Ji Yeon ahjumma masih ada. Hubungan yang membuatku sangat kecewa."

Sun Mi terdiam mendengar semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hyuk Jae.

"Aku tidak yakin, apa yang akan Dong Hae lakukan setelah ini." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi wanita itu. Kang Sun Mi yang kini sudah meneteskan air matanya.

 _Kenapa kalian menghakimiku seperti ini? Kalian tidak mengerti seperti apa perasaanku sebenarnya!_

###

Kyu Hyun seketika menhentikan larinya saat telah berada disamping Dong Hae. Kyu Hyun memiringkan kepalanya bahkan hampir membuat badannya membungkuk, hanya demi ingin melihat wajah kakaknya yang masih tertutupi oleh kedua tangan Dong Hae. Matanya mengerjap. _Kasihan Hae hyung, dimarahi So Hyun noona sampai menangis begini._ Ucap Kyu Hyun dalam hati.

Kini, Kyu Hyun berjalan perlahan. Meletakkan kedua cup es krim terlebih dahulu di ayunan sebelum dirinya berusaha naik ke atas ayunan tersebut. Merasakan ayunannya bergerak, Dong Hae melepas tangannya. Dengan mata yang masih berair, Dong Hae menatap Kyu Hyun yang sedang berusaha naik keatas ayunan. Segera saja Dong Hae menghapus air mata dan sebisa mungkin menunjukkan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Kyu sedang apa?" Kyu Hyun terkejut mendengar suara aneh Dong Hae. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat keadaan hyung nya saat ini. Mata memerah, hidungnya juga memerah. Rasanya barus pertama kali Kyu Hyun melihat wajah tampan kakaknya menjadi seperti ini.

"Hyung jelek sekali." Ucapnya spontan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Hyung jelek! Jelek sekali! Hahaha~ tapi wajah hyung lucu juga.. hahaha… "

Dong Hae hanya tersenyum melihat Kyu Hyun menertawakannya. Mungkin, jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak buruk, Dong Hae akan ikut tertawa bersama Kyu Hyun. Tapi, untuk kali ini, memberikan senyum lebar untuk Kyu Hyun terasa amat sangat sulit. Jadi hanya senyum tipis yang bisa Dong Hae tunjukkan sebagai respon.

Melihat kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum seperti itu, ditambah mata yang terlihat sedih. Membuat Kyu Hyun menghentikan tawanya. Kedua tangannya terjulur, memeluk Dong Hae dari samping. Terasa sangat erat dan nyaman bagi Dong Hae.

"Hae hyung jangan sedih ya? Nanti Kyu akan bilang pada So Hyun noona agar memaafkan hyung dan tidak memarahi hyung lagi."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kyu? " kening Dong Hae berkerut. Kenapa membawa-bawa nama So Hyun?

Kyu Hyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap kasihan pada Dong Hae.

"Tadi ada Hyuk Jae hyung. Katanya Hae hyung menangis karena dimarahi So Hyun noona." Jelas Kyu Hyun, polos. Dong Hae menghela napas. Sahabatnya membuatnya aman. Dia tidak harus mencari penjelasan apapun pada Kyu Hyun mengenai keadaannya ini.

"Hyuk Jae bilang seperti itu?"

"Ne." Kyu Hyun mengangguk "Dan hyung benar-benar terlihat sedih. Nanti kita telepon So Hyun noona ya? Kyu akan bilang kalau Hae hyung sangat sedih, menangis sampai wajahnya jadi jelek. Agar So Hyun noona tidak memarahi hyung lagi. Ne?"

"Ne."

"Ah, dan ini." Kyu Hyun memberikan satu cup es krim rasa vanilla pada Dong Hae.

"Untuk hyung?"

"Ne. Kata Hyuk hyung, Kyu harus memakannya bersama Hae hyung agar hyung tidak sedih lagi. Ayo makan es krim nya!"

Dong Hae hanya menatap miris Kyu Hyun yang kini tengah menyuapkan es krim begitu semangat.

"Kyu."

"Ne hyung?"

"Besok appa akan menikah lagi. Apa Kyu senang?"

"Tentu! Kyu senaaaang sekali! Kyu mendapatkan eomma baru. Apalagi Sun Mi eomma sangat baik pada Kyu."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ji Yeon eomma?"

"Ji Yeon eomma? Kenapa dengan Ji Yeon eomma, hyung?"

"Apa.. kyu tidak takut membuat eomma sedih karena mendapatkan eomma baru?"

"Kenapa harus sedih hyung? Kyu sudah menyampaikan maaf Kyu pada Tuhan untuk eomma. Dan pasti Tuhan sudah menyampaikan permintaan maaf Kyu. Dan juga, Ji Yeon eomma itu kan sangaaaat baik apalagi pada Kyu. Jadi pasti eomma memaafkan Kyu."

"Begitu kah?" Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan acara memakan es krimnya.

Dong Hae menghela napas. Kemudian menatap langit sore yang menampilkan lukisan jingga mengagumkan. Apa dia juga harus senang? Tapi, mengingat kembali semua perbuatan ayahnya dan Sun Mi membuatnya semakin tidak ingin menerima Sun Mi menjadi ibunya. Membuatnya semakin ingin membatalkan acara pernikahan besok. Kenyataan ini lebih menyakitkan dan mengecewakan daripada perbedaan umur mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh.

 _Eomma, apa yang harus Hae lakukan?_

End of Chapter 4

Cuap saya :

Kembali update. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa?

Oh ya, mulai hari senin sampai satu bulan kedepan aku melakukan KNM. Jadi kemungkinan besar, update nya tidak akan terlalu cepat seperti biasa. Huft~ males sih sebenarnya ikut KNM. Tapi kan wajib..

Balasan review :

yulianasuka : annyeong jugaaa…. Makasih sudah baca dan me review

Desviana407 : Iya susah banget kan? Pantesnya dipanggil kakak malah harus manggil ibu.. –" iya masih gadis Sun Mi itu. Janda nya pada kabur kali.. wkwkwk.. hehe…

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

BigSehun'sjunior : maunya sama siapa? Sama aku aja lah.. biar adil #digetokElfishy

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

mifta cinya : iya, Hae memang patut dikasihani #eh?

Seneng banget emang si Kyu itu..

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

cuttiekyu : iya, kasihan banget bang ikan itu.. Kyu memang selalu imut…. *tos bareng Kyu*

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

Mmzzaa : halo salam kenal. Gak apa2, pada akhirnya aku seneng karena bisa review juga..

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

diahretno :

Kyu : Kyu memang selalu ngegemesiiin tauuuu~ :P

Me : hehe.. Makasih sudah baca dan me review

readlight : Iya, lebih pendek dari Hae. Padahal Dong Hae udah pendek ya? #opps!

Tenang, wedding nya sebentar lagi kok..

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

cho loekyu07 : iya. Agak takut ada yg tdk suka sih kalo aku ngambil dari nama girlband..

Nggak. Bukan itu kok konfliknya, tenang aja. Kan Dong Hae sama So Hyun. Jujur aja, aku setuju banget kalo bang ikan sama dancer yg itu.. haha..

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

Haebaragi86 : annyeong.. salam kenal…

Nggak.. bukan itu kok konflik nya..

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

lydiasimatupang2301 : Iya, kasihan banget. Tapi konflik bully nya gak terlalu di sorot sih.. iya saeng.. ini udah di apdet.. Makasih sudah baca dan me review..

KLiieff19 : sudaaahhh… J Makasih sudah baca dan me review..

Rahma94 : dikit kok romance antara Hae sama So Hyun nya.. hehe..

Isu yang membuat heboh.. tapi aku setuju2 aja sih kalo bang ikan sama So Hyun.. cocok aja.. pas lagi dance juga pasangannya sama So Hyun mulu.. di Don't wake me up juga kan?

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

ShinJoo24:

Iya kan? Gak adil kan? Gak adil banget malah. DongHaek juga perlu dimengerti bukan appanya saja. Bener banget tuh kata ShinJoo24.. *ditendang ShinJoo24* *yang bikin ini cerita siapa?*

Nafsuan sih ahjusshi nya.. gatal ya? hmm.. coba garukin aja yg gatal nya.. #eh? #abaikan saja

Dichapter ini udah diceritain yg sebenarnya.. membuat semakin tidak adil kan untuk Dong Hae? Hehe…

Nanti aka nada part dimana perasaan sebenarnya yg dialamin oleh Sun Mi..

Gak apa2 chingu… panjang2 enak dibaca.. #apalahini

Hayoooo yang pikirannya melayang bareng Hyuk Jae.. hayoooo~ hahaha~ *tawa bareng Hae Kyu*

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

jihyunelf : iya, yeay~ terkabul! Kyu seneng banget kan kelihatannya… *tos bareng Kyu*

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

Awaelfkyu13 : yeay~ aku juga ikut senang.. Hae bukan egois sih, Cuma belum bisa nerima aja.. hehe.. ntar juga nerima.. ini kan Happy Ending.. J

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

dewidossantosleite : Ada, pasti aka nada konflik antara Hae, Sun Mi, sama ayahnya Hae.. tunggu aja kisah selanjutnya.. hehe…

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

Arum Junnie : panggil apa ya? lihat aja nanti gimana Hae panggil Sun Mi… eomma? Noona? Atau tante #eh?

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

angella : iya, aku juga ucap syukur bisa update.. soalnya kena virus malas kemarin tuh.. sepak bola aja gimana? Jangan sepak terjang? #abaikansajaini

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

HyunRi : halo adik… hehe…

Iya, kebalik banget kan respon mereka..

Konflik pasti ada, apalagi antara Hae, appa, dan Sun Mi.. yg mana ya? mungkin lebih ke Kyu yg ngerasa Hae berubah sikapnya.. *bocorantuh*

Aku gak tega bikin Kyu kayak gitu.. gimana dong.. kasihan soalnya.. tapi kalo nangis sih ada..

Owh.. Hai kakak.. Kita beda 1 tahun, hihii..

Pengennya sih lebih cepet dari ASAP.. apa ya? angin? Cahaya? #okeabaikansajaini

Makasih sudah baca dan me review

Shofie Kim : Perlu bantuan untuk ngomongnya? Hehe…

Gak apa2, sebelum ketawa itu dilarang.. maka tertawalah.. :D

Oke.. ini udah dilanjut.. Makasih sudah baca dan me review

shaniahra : iya, sama2…

nggak.. Hae gak akan pernah marah sama Kyu.. ibu tirinya baik kok.. aku gak terlalu suka sama konflik ttg ibu tiri yg kejam kayak gitu.. hehe..

iya.. semangat… Makasih sudah baca dan me review…

Atika : Terima kasih sudah mau jadi reader ff ini.. silahkan ikutin… bebas mengikuti ff ini kok.. hehe.. Kyu emang selalu lucu.. aslinya juga Kyu kan lucu sama imut.. kadang tampan juga sih.. hehe..

Makasih sudah baca dan me review.

Guest : halo.. siapa nih namanya?

Iya wajar banget malah.. kita juga bakal kayak gitu mungkin kalo dapet ortu yg umurnya lebih pantas jadi kakak kan? Hehe..

Tenang.. ibu nya baik kok… Makasih sudah baca dan me review.

Permenkaret : iya, kasihan banget sama bang ikan itu.. Makasih sudah baca dan me review.

angel sparkyu : iya ini udah dilanjut.. Makasih sudah baca dan me review.

d5 : iya, sebenarnya perbedaan umur yg jauh antara adik kakak itu banyak sih.. Cuma mungkin di sekitar kita jarang banget.. hehe… focus ke konflik nya dulu.. nanti kalo ff ini udah tamat.. mungkin akan aku buat sequel dg Kyu yg imut2 itu.. hehe..

Makasih sudah baca dan me review.

auliya : seru kaan? *naik turunkan alis bareng Hyuk Jae*

iya jadi serba bingung kan? Dong Hae yg masih belum bisa nerima keputusan ayahnya utk menikah. Sementara Kyu Hyun, udah pengen banget punya ibu baru.. hmm.. ff ini memang tidak adil.. #siapaygbikinffini?

Makasih sudah baca dan me review.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wedding

Title : My Little Mom

Cast : Kyu Hyun (7 Tahun)

Dong Hae (24 Tahun)

Lee Jae Suk (48 Tahun)

Lee Hyuk Jae (24 Tahun)

Kang Sun Mi (28 Tahun)

Genre : Family, Brothership, Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Aku tidak bisa memanggil mu eomma. Aku bahkan ragu apakah aku bisa menerimamu sebagai ibu ku./Apa lagi yang harus kuketahui?/Cukup Lee Dong Hae!/Appa jahat! Kyu benci appa!/Kuharap ahjusshi bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini./

###

 **Kediaman Keluarga Lee, Seoul.**

Pernikahan telah selesai siang tadi. Pernikahan antara pemilik salah satu agensi terbesar dengan sekretaris yang berusia 24 tahun. Setidaknya itulah berita yang kini selalu terpampang di beberapa acara infotainment korea. Malam itu, acaara resepsi yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Lee telah selesai. Tamu yang merupakan artis-artis dari agensi Tuan Lee telah pergi. Kecuali Lee Hyuk Jae, yang kini sedang menggendong Kyu Hyun.

"Apa Kyu senang?" tanya Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba setelah menyuapkan satu kue kering yang masih tersedia di meja panjang yang terletak di ruang tengah rumah megah itu.

"Eum! Senang sekali hyung!" jawab Kyu Hyun masih dengan mulut mengembung karena kue yang dimakannya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa Kyu senang sekali?" pancing Hyuk Jae.

"Kenapa? Karena Kyu punya eomma lagi hyung. Karena Kyu bisa tidur dikamar Kyu lagi sama eomma. Dan nanti Kyu juga bisa diantar ke sekolah lagi oleh eomma."

Hyuk Jae menatap Kyu Hyun yang bercerita tentang betapa senangnya dia mendapat ibu lagi. Bercerita dengan mata yang berbinar, dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Seolah memberitahu sosok didepannya bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia mendapat ibu lagi. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga Kyu Hyun akan selalu bahagia seperti ini. Selamanya.

"Hyung. Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Hae hyung mana? Dari tadi Kyu tidak melihat Hae hyung." Tanya Kyu Hyun dengan kepala yang menoleh ke sekeliling, berharap bisa melihat Dong Hae hyung nya.

"Dong Hae? Hyung juga belum melihatnya sejak tadi. Kita cari dia bagaimana?"

"Eum! Ayo cari Hae hyung~" seru Kyu Hyun semangat. Seolah akan melakukan pencarian harta karun. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan terjulur keatas. Membuat tawa kecil keluar dari Hyuk Jae.

Dong Hae menatap tajam wanita yang mengenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda. Terlihat cantik, hanya saja raut sedih dari wanita itu menghalangi kecantikannya. Matanya yang merah karena menahan tangis, menatap Dong Hae penuh penyesalan. Disampingnya terlihat Tuan Lee yang menggenggam tangan kiri Sun Mi.

"Kalian terlihat senang. Pasti sangat senang, iya kan?" ujar Dong Hae, dingin. Rautnya mengeras menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Tapi satu yang harus kalian ingat, terutama kau Sun Mi-sshi. Aku tidak bisa memanggil mu eomma. Aku bahkan ragu apakah aku bisa menerimamu sebagai ibuku." Lanjutnya.

"Dong Hae-ya, appa mohon padamu. Jangan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Sun Mi sudah menjadi istri appa. Itu berarti Sun Mi juga menjadi ibumu sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap Sun Mi-sshi yang menjadi ibuku. Apalagi setelah mengetahui semuanya."

Kalimat terakhir Dong Hae membuat Tuan Lee menatap putra sulungnya heran. Begitu pun dengan Sun Mi. Meski wanita itu merasa semakin takut dengan apa yang akan Dong Hae katakan nanti.

"Maksudmu apa, Hae-ya?" tanya Tuan Lee

Dong Hae tertawa kecil, sinis. Menatap dingin ayahnya. Tatapan yang membuat Tuan Lee terkejut. Karena baru kali ini dia mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari anaknya. Bukan tatapan sayang ataupun bangga. Tapi tatapan penuh kebencian dan kekecewaan. Membuat perasaan bersalah menggelitik hatinya.

"Maksudku, kebenaran dari hubungan kalian." Jawab Dong Hae. "Kenyataan bahwa kalian menjalin hubungan pada saat eomma masih hidup. Kenyataan bahwa dua orang yang terlihat saling menyayangi ternyata hanya sebuah kebohongan semata. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini eomma sangat menderita karena hubungan yang kalian jalin." Lanjutnya. Pemuda tampan itu menekan semua perasaan sesak yang mengganggu hatinya demi mengatakan semua kalimat itu. Tangannya mengepal, menahan semua amarah terhadap dua orang yang ada didepannya.

Sun Mi menunduk. Akhirnya, Dong Hae mengetahui salah satu perbuatan buruknya. Kini, wanita itu tidak berharap banyak mengenai Dong Hae. Sedangkan Tuan Lee, hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku sempat berpikir, kalau appa mungkin senang dengan meninggalnya eomma."

"Dong Hae, apa maksudmu?" tanya Tuan Lee, tidak terima.

"Aku hanya berpikir appa. Atau mungkin itu benar? Eomma meninggal, bukan kah itu menjadi keuntungan yang sangat besar untuk kelangsungan hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Dong Hae, kau harus tahu sesuatu." Dong Hae menatap Sun Mi yang berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa lagi yang harus kuketahui?" tanya Dong Hae. Hatinya ia persiapkan. Pemuda itu takut ada sebuah rahasia lagi yang akan menjatuhkannya, melukainya lebih dalam.

"Sebuah kenyataan kenapa aku melakukan hal ini."

"Sun Mi-ya.."

"Dong Hae harus tahu, oppa." Sela Sun Mi, memotong ucapan Tuan Lee. "Dong Hae harus tahu semuanya." Lanjut wanita itu. Sesaat kemudian memandang Dong Hae.

"Aku memiliki ibu yang sakit-sakitan. Kau tahu itu kan Dong Hae?" Dong Hae tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap menatap lurus Sun Mi.

"Ibuku dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku bingung harus membayar perawatan ibuku dari mana. Gaji ku sebagai sekretaris tidak cukup untuk perawatan ibuku. Kemudian, ayahmu datang. Memberikan bantuan. Membayar semua biaya perawatan ibuku. Ayahmu juga sering mengunjungi ibuku. Kami jadi dekat satu sama lain. Ayahmu sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Tapi, semakin lama, perasaanku berubah."

"Perasaan yang membuatku menjadi frustasi. Aku mencintai ayahmu. Aku sebisa mungkin membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Karena aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin membuat Ji Yeon eonnie terluka. Ji Yeon eonnie adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ku kenal. Aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, Hae-ya. Tapi, saat ayahmu mengatakan bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Aku dengan bodohnya menerimanya. Aku tahu, aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Hae-ya."

Dong Hae menatap langit hitam tanpa bintang sambil menghela napas panjang. Mencoba untuk mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang kian menyiksanya. Terdengar isakan dari Sun Mi. Tuan Lee sendiri hanya bisa menunduk.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak berharap maaf darimu Dong Hae. Aku-"

"Aku memang tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Sun Mi-sshi."

Sun Mi dan Tuan Lee menatap Dong Hae.

"Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu." Hati Sun Mi sakit mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi wanita itu hanya bisa diam. Dia mengerti perasaan Dong Hae.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal ini? Seharusnya kau pergi menjauh! Menjauh dari kehidupan keluargaku! Seharusnya kau tidak menerimanya, Sun Mi-sshi!" Dong Hae berteriak. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Semuanya seolah keluar tanpa bisa dia kontrol.

"Untuk perawatan ibumu. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Aku bisa memberikan semua uang yang kau butuhkan untuk perawatan ibuku. Aku akan memberikannya. Bahkan jika aku harus memberikan semua uang yang kumiliki, akan kuberikan! Seharusnya kau menolak bantuan ayahku! Kau merusak keluargaku! Kau telah membuat ibuku terluka! Kau membuatku kecewa! Tidak kah kau berpikir bagaimana jika Kyu Hyun tahu hal ini?"

Seolah tertampar dengan keras. Sun Mi terkejut ketika mengingat Kyu Hyun. Bocah menggemaskan yang dia sayangi.

"Kau, wanita simpanan. Wanita murahan yang hanya bisa membuat ibuku terluka. Kau-"

"Cukup Lee Dong Hae!"

PLAKK

Sun Mi membulatkan matanya, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tuan Lee menampar Dong Hae, keras. Sampai pipi kiri Dong Hae langsung memerah. Dong Hae tertegun. Dia menatap kosong Tuan Lee. Pemuda itu tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya begitu tega melakukan hal ini. Mata indahnya kini terhiasi cairan bening. Sedetik kemudian, cairan bening itu turun membasahi kedua pipi Dong Hae. Tuan Lee sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Menampar Dong Hae?! Tuan Lee tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti itu.

"Hae-ya, mian. Appa-"

Tuan Lee menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Dong Hae yang langsung menghindar kebelakang.

"Bahkan, hiks, bahkan kau membuat ayahku tega menamparku, Sun Mi-sshi. Hiks. Kau lihat? Ayahku berubah, hiks, dan ini karenamu."

Setelahnya Dong Hae berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tuan Lee dan Sun Mi. Pemuda itu tidak sadar, bahwa dia baru saja melewati seorang pria yang berdiri berdampingan dengan bocah kecil. Hyuk Jae dan Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ketiga orang dewasa itu bicarakan, dia tidak mengerti kenapa ketiga orang dewasa itu bertengkar. Tapi yang pasti, bocah menggemaskan itu tidak suka. Dia tidak suka ayah dan hyung nya bertengkar. Dia tidak suka Dong Hae hyung nya berteriak seperti itu. Dia tidak suka melihat Dong Hae hyung nya menangis. Dan dia tidak suka ayahnya memukul Dong Hae hyung nya.

Dengan berurai air mata, Kyu Hyun berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Tangan mungil Kyu Hyun memukul lengan Tuan Lee sekeras yang dia bisa. Tidak hanya satu kali, tapi berulang kali. Melampiaskan kemarahannya atas apa yang ayahnya lakukan terhadap hyung nya.

"Kenapa appa memukul Hae hyung? Hiks, hiks, Hae hyung salah, hiks, apa pada appa?"

Tuan Lee hanya bisa terdiam, meskipun matanya memerah menahan segala emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Appa jahat! Kyu benci appa!"

DEG

Seolah ada palu yang menghantam hati terdalamnya. Pria paruh baya itu begitu sakit saat mendengar teriakan Kyu Hyun yang terakhir itu. Tuan Lee menatap nanar putra bungsu nya yang kini berlari kedalam dengan Hyuk Jae yang menyusul Kyu Hyun.

Hyuk Jae segera berlari menyusul Kyu Hyun. Dia yakin bocah itu akan mengejar Dong Hae. Terdengar teriakan Kyu Hyun yang memanggil Dong Hae, disusul dengan suara mobil yang menjauh. Hyuk Jae mempercepat larinya. Dan seruan panic keluar dari mulut pria itu. Diluar rumah, beberapa meter dari teras rumah, terlihat Kyu Hyun yang jatuh tersungkur. Hyuk Jae juga melihat mobil Dong Hae yang sudah meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu Hyun-nie!"

Hyuk Jae langsung mengangkat Kyu Hyun dan menggendongnya. Berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan pelukannya meskipun rontaan Kyu Hyun kian menjadi.

"Lepaskan Kyu! Hiks, hiks, Kyu mau mengejar Hae hyung! Hae Hyung,, pasti, hiks,, hiks, pasti sedih karena appa!" seru Kyu Hyun ditengah isakan hebatnya.

"Kyu Hyun-nie disini saja, ne? Nanti Hae hyung juga akan pulang.. em?"

"Shireo! Lepasin Kyu! Lepas! Huwaaa~ Hae hyung, huwaaa~~"

Kyu Hyun terus berontak dalam pelukan Hyuk Jae. Bahkan Kyu Hyun memukul pundak Hyuk Jae keras. Membuat Hyuk Jae terlihat meringis. Tapi pria itu tetap mendekap Kyu Hyun. Berusaha menenangkan bocah yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya. Mengatakan beberapa kalimat penenang, meskipun terlihat sia-sia. Karena Kyu Hyun terus menangis, meraung sambil menyebutkan nama Dong Hae.

Hyuk Jae duduk di pinggir ranjang dimana Kyu Hyun tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Tangannya membelai rambut Kyu Hyun pelan. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada dikamar Dong Hae.

"Kyu tidak perlu cemas. Hyung akan membawa Hae hyung pulang, ne?" ujar Hyuk Jae, lirih.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Hyuk Jae menolehkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat siapa yang datang. Tuan Lee dan Sun Mi.

"Kyu sudah tidur?"

"Seperti yang ahjusshi lihat." Jawab Hyuk Jae, tanpa menatap pria yang sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri.

"Ahjusshi minta maaf. Ak-"

"Bukan padaku." Potong Hyuk Jae sambil berdiri. Pria itu melangkah beberapa langkah kedepan. Kehadapan Tuan Lee.

"Ahjusshi tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Tapi, pada Dong Hae, pada Kyu Hyun, dan pada Ji Yeon ahjumma. Pada mereka bertiga harusnya ahjusshi meminta maaf. Bukan padaku." Lanjut Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae terlihat akan membuka mulutnya, tapi terhenti karena getaran dari ponsel miliknya. Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemeja nya. Mengernyit heran saat kenalannya yang memiliki club mengirim sms padanya.

[ _Hee Jun hyung_

 _Hyuk-ah, cepat datang kesini. Jemput sahabatmu_ ]

Segera saja Hyuk Jae kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku kemeja miliknya. Sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Hyuk Jae menatap Sun Mid an Tuan Lee bergantian.

"Kuharap ahjusshi bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

###

 **XY Club, Seoul.**

Hyuk Jae sampai pada tempat kenalanannya bekerja. Sebuah club malam yang menjadi club favorite remaja tahun ini. Hyuk Jae melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 11 malam. Pria itu menghela napas panjang. Dengan penyamaran yang sempurna menurutnya. Masker hitam, kacamata hitam, serta topi hitam bertuliskan ONE LOVE yang terpasang hampir menutupi matanya. Hyuk Jae melangkah masuk kedalam club itu.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencari keberadaan kenalannya. Pria itu menghampiri Hee Jun yang terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya.

"Hyung.." panggil Hyuk Jae pelan. Dengan cepat Hee Jun membalikkan badannya dan bersyukur Hyuk Jae sudah datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang.. lihat temanmu yang tidak bisa minum ini? Lihat juga berapa botol yang dia habiskan?"

Hyuk Jae menatap datar lima botol yang sudah Dong Hae minum.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, hyung. Akan aku bawa pulang Dong Hae."

"Eoh, geure.. cepat bawa pulang dia."

Hyuk Jae dibantu dengan Hee Jun, berhasil membawa Dong Hae duduk disamping kursi supir. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hyuk Jae bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Semuanya membuatku pusing.." gumamnya sesaat kemudian, mobilnya meluncur meninggalkan tempat itu.

###

 **The Sharp Star City Apartement, Tower C, Seoul.**

Hyuk Jae kembali menghela napas melihat keadaan Dong Hae yang tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu telah sukses membawa sahabatnya ke apartemen yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal. Sebuah apartemen mewah, megah, dengan segala fasilitas yang sangat memadai. Hyuk Jae telah mengganti pakaian Dong Hae dengan piyama milik Dong Hae sendiri. Karena sahabatnya kerap berkunjung dan menginap disini, jadi ada beberapa pakaian yang Dong Hae sengaja simpan disini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumam Hyuk Jae pelan. Dia tidak mungkin membawa Dong Hae pulang kerumah pria itu. Suasana di rumah keluarga sahabatnya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Lagipula, Hyuk Jae juga malas melihat wajah Sun Mi dan Tuan Lee. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari wanita yang kini resmi menjadi ibu tiri Dong Hae. Meskipun didalam hatinya, Hyuk Jae mengkhawatirkan Kyu Hyun. Bagaimana jika saat Kyu Hyun bangun dan mengetahui Dong Hae masih belum pulang? Apalagi saat ini Hyuk Jae juga tidak bisa menemani Kyu Hyun.

"Kenapa juga kau harus mabuk, Hae-ya?" keluh Hyuk Jae. Ini pertama kalinya melihat Dong Hae mabuk sampai tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Hyuk Jae melihat jam yang ada dimeja disamping kasur big size nya. Sudah melewati tengah malam, bahkan sudah hampir jam 1. Harusnya Hyuk Jae tidur saat ini, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa amat lelah karena aktivitasnya hari ini, ditambah dengan kejadian di keluarga Lee. Belum lagi besok pagi-pagi pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan jadwal yang wajib ia lakukan.

Hyuk Jae mendekati sofa panjang yang berada beberapa meter didepan ranjang miliknya. Berbaring, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang dia harapkan adalah, semuanya kembali bahagia.

Cuplikan untuk episode selanjutnya (udah kayak film aja)

 _"_ _Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, Lee Dong Hae~"_

 _"_ _Buatkan aku teh, jebal Hyuk-ah.."_

 _"_ _Hae, Kyu Hyun-nie sakit. Kau harus pulang sekarang!"_

 _"_ _Huwaaa~~ hyuuung~~"_

 _"_ _Maafkan hyung, Kyu Hyun-nie.."_

 _"_ _Hae-"_

 _"_ _Aku melakukan ini karena Kyu Hyun. Bersikap seperti biasa jika dihadapan Kyu. Tapi, jangan harap aku bisa memaafkanmu bahkan menerimamu menjadi ibuku. Kau membuatku sangat kecewa, Sun Mi-sshi."_

 _"_ _Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan appa, Hae-ya.."_

 _"_ _Sangat sulit untuk memaafkanmu. Aku bukan Ji Yeon eomma yang dengan baik hatinya selalu memaafkan orang lain, appa."_

Cuap saya :

Semuanya, maaf banget karena baru bisa posting sekarang. Apakah ada yang masih mau membacanya? Atau masih adakah yang ingat dengan ff ini? Semoga masih ada.. dan judul aku rasa agak gak sesuai dg isi cerita, gak apa2 lah ya? hehe...

Sebenarnya aku udah buat ff ini, cumaaaaa, sinyal di tempat aku knm itu bener2 luar biasa.. luar biasa menguji emosi saya.. jadi daripada marah2 gak jelas mending aku putuskan buat update nya setelah knm saja…

Bersyukur banget bisa di posting sekarang.. hehe.. jangan lupa review nya ya semuanyaaa..

Oh ya, selamat untuk Kyu Hyun oppa atas drama pertamanya… semoga dramanya menjadi drama yang sukses dengan rating yang tinggi.. akhirnya terwujud juga keinginan aku untuk melihat Kyu Hyun oppa main drama…

Dan, untuk semua readers yang udah baca dan ngasih komen di chapter kemarin.. aku ucapkan terima kasih.. *bow*

Untuk chapter ini di review lagi yaaaa…..


	6. Chapter 6 - Pain

Title : My Little Mom

Cast : Kyu Hyun (7 Tahun)

Dong Hae (24 Tahun)

Lee Jae Suk (48 Tahun)

Lee Hyuk Jae (24 Tahun)

Kang Sun Mi (28 Tahun)

Genre : Family, Brothership, Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Buatkan aku teh, jebal Hyuk-ah./Hae, Kyu Hyun-nie sakit. Kau harus pulang sekarang!/Huwaaa~~ hyuuung~~/Maafkan hyung, Kyu Hyun-nie../Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan appa, Hae-ya../Sangat sulit untuk memaafkanmu. Aku bukan Ji Yeon eomma yang dengan baik hatinya selalu memaafkan orang lain, appa./

###

 **The Sharp Star City Apartement, Tower C, Seoul.**

Dong Hae duduk lemas disamping ranjang, menghadap sofa yang tengah digunakan oleh Hyuk Jae. Mata sayu Dong Hae menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak nyaman karena tidur disofa. Sedikit rasa bersalah menggelayuti hati pemuda tampan itu. Dia telah banyak merepotkan sahabatnya. Daridulu, selama mereka bersahabat, Dong Hae lah yang sering meminta bantuan Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae lah yang sering merepotkan Hyuk Jae. Tapi Dong Hae bersyukur karena Hyuk Jae yang menjadi sahabatnya. Bahkan Dong Hae menganggap, Hyuk Jae mengerti Dong Hae melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dong Hae terbangun setengah jam yang lalu karena rasa mual yang tidak tertahankan. Muntah akibat mabuk. Membuatnya begitu lemas bahkan hanya untuk berdiri saja Dong Hae merasa tidak bisa.

"Hyuk-ah.." panggil Dong Hae, pelan. Tidak menghasilkan respon apapun dari Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae menghela napas.

"Hyuk Jae, bangunlah.." kembali tidak ada pergerakkan dari Hyuk Jae. Sahabatnya masih memejamkan matanya. Dong Hae menyerah untuk memanggil nama sahabatnya. Dia mengambil sebuah boneka monyet berwarna coklat yang tengah memegang pisang. Tersenyum mengingat bahwa ini adalah hadiah darinya saat Hyuk Jae berhasil melakukan debutnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dong Hae juga masih mengingat bagaimana eksrepresi Hyuk Jae saat dia mendapat hadiah ini. Datar, kemudian cemberut sambil mengeluh ini itu, tapi tetap menerima hadiahnya bahkan menjaga hadianya baik-baik. Terlihat dari keadaan boneka yang masih terlihat bagus.

"Mian Hyuk-ah.." gumam Dong Hae sedetik sebelum dia melemparkan boneka itu tepat pada wajah Hyuk Jae. Membuat sahabatnya itu bangun, lebih karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Setelah menyadari bahwa dia dibangunkan dengan tidak wajar oleh sahabatnya. Hyuk Jae menatap datar Dong Hae.

"Lee Dong Hae,, kau bisa membangunkanku dengan lebih manusiawi.." keluh Hyuk Jae tanpa berniat untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali. Tapi kau tidak bangun juga.."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Baru tidur sekitar jam 2 pagi. Dan lihat jam berapa sekarang? Jam setengah lima pagi. Aku baru tidur dua jam. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, Lee Dong Hae~" dengan sedikit memohon, Hyuk Jae menatap Dong Hae, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ayolah, biarkan dia tidur lagi. Setidaknya sampai jam 6. Sebelum dia harus melakukan rutinitas sebagai penyanyi nanti.

"Tadi aku muntah.." ujar Dong Hae.

"Itu salah mu. Bukan salahku." Timpal Hyuk Jae tanpa mau membuka matanya.

"Aku masih mual.."

"Buat saja teh.. persediaan teh masih banyak di dapur.."

"Buatkan untukku.."

"…"

"Hyuk-ah.."

"…"

"Buatkan aku teh, jebal Hyuk-ah. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Ak-"

"Arraseo, arraseo! Akan kubuatkan!"

Dong Hae tersenyum lebar saat mendengar teriakan kesal Hyuk Jae. Dia tahu sahabatnya tidak akan mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Dia tahu, pada akhirnya sahabatnya akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Dong Hae mengekor Hyuk Jae menuju dapur. Duduk dibangku pantry yang tersedia di dapur.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya."

"Apanya?" tanya Dong Hae yang tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Hyuk Jae.

"Mabuk. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi, Hae-ya. Seberat apapun masalahnya. Arrachi?"

Dong Hae tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menatap punggung sahabatnya yang tengah membuatkan teh untuknya. Mengetahui Dong Hae tidak kunjung menjawab, Hyuk Jae membalikkan badannya kearah sahabatnya.

"Kau mendengarkan aku kan?"

"Arra. Ini yang terakhir kali."

"Joha!" sahut Hyuk Jae sebelum kembali berkutat dengan teh hangat untuk sahabatnya.

Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae yang sibuk membaca agendanya untuk hari ini. Kedua pemuda itu sudah berganti penampilan menjadi lebih rapih dan segar. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, keduanya duduk di ruang tengah. Dong Hae terlihat rapi dengan celana jeans dan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku dan kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terlepas. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae terlihat menawan dengan celana jeans hitam, kaos hitam yang ditutupi jaket berwarna merah.

"Ada jadwal apa hari ini Hyuk-ah?"

"Mm.. Pemotretan, wawancara, tampil di acara musik. Kenapa?" jawab Hyuk Jae sekaligus bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari agenda yang baru dia terima dari manager nya.

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak boleh."

"Wae?"

Hyuk Jae menghela napas. Kemudian menatap Dong Hae. Memberikan fokusnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau harus pulang."

"Shirreo!"

"Lee Dong Hae. Ka-"

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau aku pulang, aku harus bertemu dengan mereka. Jika kau tidak mengizinkanku ikut denganmu. Aku bisa tetap disini."

"Kau tidak ingat Kyu? Dia dirumah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sedihnya Kyu Hyun saat kau pergi begitu saja kemarin malam?"

Dong Hae terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya menatap meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi Hae, kau harus memikirkan Kyu Hyun-nie. Bisakah ka-"

Ucapan Hyuk Jae terhenti saat dering ponselnya berbunyi. Hyuk Jae mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja. Sedikit heran saat nama pelayan keluarga Lee tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Ne, Kang ahjusshi. Wae?"

"…."

"Aku ada dirumah. Ne, Dong Hae ada bersamaku. Kenapa?"

"…"

"Mwo? Baik. Aku mengerti."

Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae bingung saat mendengar seruan kaget bercampur panik dari Hyuk Jae.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dong Hae

"Kau harus pulang sekarang." Jawab Hyuk Jae. Dan Dong Hae tahu ada yang tidak beres saat ini.

"Hae, Kyu Hyun-nie sakit. Kau harus pulang sekarang!"

 _Kyu Hyun terbangun, mengerjapkan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Kemudian berdiri. Wajah polosnya terlihat bingung saat mengetahui bahwa dia berada ditempat yang asing. Sebuah ruangan dengan suasana putih. Kyu Hyun tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Tapi yang pasti, bocah menggemaskan itu merasa takut._

 _"_ _Hae hyung…" panggil nya pelan yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban._

 _"_ _Hae hyung dimana? Kyunie takut.." kembali, tidak ada jawaban untuk panggilannya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah perlahan kedepan saat melihat samar seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam dan setelan baju berwarna putih. Senyum Kyu Hyun mulai terlihat saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Dong Hae, hyung nya._

 _"_ _Hae hyuuung~" Kyu Hyun berteriak. Sosok yang dipanggil Hae hyung membalikkan badannya. Senyum Kyu Hyun semakin lebar saat melihat Dong Hae. Kakinya berjalan cepat. Tapi aneh, kenapa Kyu Hyun merasa Dong Hae semakin menjauh._

 _"_ _Hae hyung tunggu~ hyung mau kemana?"_

 _Dengan berlari sekencang mungkin, Kyu Hyun menghampiri Dong Hae. Tapi Kyu Hyun merasa Dong Hae semakin menjauh. Bocah itu menghentikan larinya. Tapi hyung nya tetap menjauh dengan wajah datar yang menatapnya._

 _"_ _Hyung.."ujarnya lirih, airmata nya sudah turun._

 _"_ _Hyung!" teriaknya keras saat melihat Dong Hae semakin menjauh, bahkan seperti terserap oleh cahaya putih._

 _"_ _Hyuung!"_

"Kyu Hyun-nie!"

Mata Kyu Hyun seketika terbuka dengan raut pias dan keringat yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga terasa lemas.

"Akhirnya Kyunie bangun juga. Minnie cemas sekali tadi."

Kepala Kyu Hyun menoleh kearah samping, dimana terdapat Chang Min yang duduk ditepi kasurnya. Menggenggam tangan kirinya, erat. Mata Chang Min terlihat memerah. Bocah itu sangat khawatir saat mengetahui bahwa Kyu Hyun sakit. Bahkan Chang Min memutuskan untuk tidak pergi sekolah, tapi pergi kerumah keluarga Lee. Dan Chang Min semakin khawatir saat melihat Kyu Hyun tidur dengan begitu gelisah sambil memanggil nama Dong Hae.

"Minnie.."

"Kyu tidak apa-apa?"

"Kepala Kyu sakit. Badan Kyu juga lemas.."

"Kata Kang ahjusshi, Kyu demam. Makanya jadi seperti ini." Jelas Chang Min. "Tadi Kyu mimpi buruk ya?" tanyanya.

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mengangkat alisnya heran saat melihat Chang Min mengelus kepalanya pelan dan hati-hati, dilanjutkan dengan tiupan dikeningnya.

"Mimpi buruk pergilah. Pergi yang jauh. Jangan ganggu teman Minnie. Pergilah. Fiuh~"

Mata Kyu Hyun mengerjap, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan temannya.

"Minnie sedang apa?"

"Minnie sedang mengusir mimpi buruk Kyu. Eomma suka melakukan itu kalau Minnie mimpi buruk."

"Benarkah?" Minnie hanya mengangguk. "Gomawo, Minnie."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam dengan Chang Min yang masih menggenggam tangan kiri Kyu Hyun namun tatapannya tetap mengarah pada Kyu Hyun. Selang beberapa menit, pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras. Menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan yang terlihat berantakan. Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min serempak menatap sosok itu.

"Hae hyung~~"

Dong Hae tidak menjawab panggilan lirih Kyu Hyun. Hanya kaki nya yang berjalan pelan menghampiri adiknya. Dong Hae duduk disamping kanan Kyu Hyun, sedetik kemudian membawa Kyu Hyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa Kyunie bisa sakit, eum?"

"Hiks,, hyung.."

Dong Hae mengelus punggung Kyu Hyun berulang-ulang. Pemuda itu merasa bersalah. Kyu Hyun seperti ini pasti karena dirinya. Dirinya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan dan perasaan Kyu Hyun. Seharusnya Dong Hae bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Seharusnya Dong Hae lebih memikirkan Kyu Hyun.

"Maafkan hyung karena meninggalkan Kyu kemarin.."

"Huwaaa~~ hyuuung~~"

"Maafkan hyung, Kyu Hyun-nie. Mian. Jeongmal mianhae."

Meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, perlahan tapi pasti. Air mata menurun dari mata jernih Chang Min. Semakin lama semakin deras sampai menimbulkan isak tangis. Melihat Kyu Hyun menangis begitu keras membuat Chang Min sedih. Isakan Chang Min membuat Dong Hae melepas pelukan Kyu Hyun dan menatap Chang Min bingung.

"Minnie, kenapa menangis?" tanya Dong Hae.

"Habis, hiks, hiks, Kyu nangis. Minnie, hiks, Minnie jadi, hiks, jadi sedih.."

Bibir Kyu Hyun melengkung ke bawah melihat Minnie yang menangis terisak. Tangis Kyu Hyun yang sudah mereda kini kembali terdengar.

"Hiks, hiks, Minnie. Huwe~~ Minnie~~"

"Kyunie~~ huwe~~~"

Dong Hae hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata melihat keadaan yang terjadi dihadapannya. Dua bocah menggemaskan yang kini tengah berpelukan sambil menangis terisak. Menyerukan nama sahabatnya masing-masing. Hingga menimbulkan senyum diwajah tampannya. Sangat bersyukur Kyu Hyun memiliki teman seperti Chang Min. Dan Dong Hae berharap, Chang Min bisa seperti Hyuk Jae. Yang akan selalu ada disamping Kyu Hyun.

Pagi telah berganti malam. Keadaan Kyu Hyun berangsur membaik. Bahkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter pribadi keluarga Lee. Mungkin karena ada Dong Hae yang terus berada didekatnya. Tidak lupa Chang Min yang menolak pulang karena ingin menemani Kyu Hyun. Sempat hampir menangis saat ayahnya bersikeras meminta Chang Min pulang. Tapi karena tidak ingin anaknya menangis, Tuan Shim menitipkan Chang Min pada Dong Hae.

Kini keluarga Lee bersama Chang Min tengah berkumpul di ruang makan. Melakukan acara makan malam mereka hari itu. Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min tidak berhenti melemparkan candaan satu sama lain. Dengan Kyu Hyun yang disuapi bubur oleh Sun Mi. Terlihat sangat jelas kegembiraan diwajah Kyu Hyun. Bocah itu merasa ini adalah hadiah terindah. Karena akhirnya dia bisa memiliki ibu lagi. Ditambah dengan keadaan ayah dan hyung nya yang terlihat kembali baik-baik saja.

"Sun Mi eomma.." panggil Kyu Hyun..

"Ne Kyu Hyun-nie?"

"Nanti malam tidur bareng Kyu ya?"

"Minnie juga!" serobot Minnie saat telinganya tidak mendengar Kyu Hyun menyebutkan namanya.

"Ne. Nanti malam tidur bareng Kyu dan Minnie ya? ya?" Kyu Hyun mengulang pertanyaan membuat tawa kecil keluar dari Sun Mi.

"Ne. Kita akan tidur bersama.." jawabnya kemudian.

"Yeaaayy~~~ Kyu akan tidur sama Sun Mi eomma…"

"Minnie juga Kyu!"

"Iya, Minnie juga." Ujar Kyu Hyun sambil memeluk sekilas Chang Min.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kalian kekamar dulu ya? Nanti eomma akan menyusul kalian." Ujar Sun Mi.

"Ayo Minnie!" ajak Kyu Hyun semangat sambil turun dari kursi dan berjalan dengan semangat menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Chang Min dibelakangnya.

Setelah kedua bocah menggemaskan itu pergi. Suasana di ruang makan menjadi sepi. Ketiga orang dewasa hanya bisa terdiam dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Dong Hae sudah sejak tadi tidak melanjutkan makan malamnya yang masih tersisa banyak. Sun Mi yang duduk diseberang Dong Hae menatap sedih pemuda itu.

"Hae, kenapa tidak dihabiskan makan malamnya?" tanya Sun Mi, mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengajak bicara Dong Hae.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu bicara denganku?" Bukan hanya Sun Mi yang terkejut dengan ucapan dingin Dong Hae. Tuan Lee pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia seolah kehilangan putra sulung nya yang selalu berkata lembut dengan pandangan yang bersahabat. Kini yang ada hanya putra sulungnya yang menatap tajam dengan ucapan sinis.

"Hae-"

"Aku melakukan ini karena Kyu Hyun. Bersikap seperti biasa jika dihadapan Kyu. Tapi, jangan harap aku bisa memaafkanmu bahkan menerimamu menjadi ibuku. Kau membuatku sangat kecewa, Sun Mi-sshi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tanpa menunggu respon dari wanita dihadapannya, Dong Hae berdiri dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dua orang yang hanya bisa termenung.

Dong Hae menatap sengit pria paruh baya yang kini ada dikamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan menyusulnya kekamarnya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan appa, Hae-ya.."

"Sangat sulit untuk memaafkanmu. Aku bukan Ji Yeon eomma yang dengan baik hatinya selalu memaafkan orang lain, appa."

Memdengar kalimat itu. Tuan Lee semakin yakin bahwa perbuatannya dan Sun Mi merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya. Tuan Lee bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Dong Hae bisa memaafkannya.

"Pergilah appa. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi denganmu. Dan membuat Kyu Hyun sedih lagi." Ujar Dong Hae kemudian membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Tuan Lee.

Tuan Lee menatap sedih putra sulungnya itu.

"Aku tahu appa salah. Tapi, appa mohon. Maafkan appa, Hae-ya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Tuan Lee meninggalkan kamar Dong Hae. Meninggalkan Dong Hae yang menatap kosong kedepan. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya kedepannya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

End of Chapter 6

Ketemu lagi dg ff ini. Update cepet karena ingin menebus satu bulan kemarin yg tidak memposting ff ini.. hehe.. pada seneng kah? Atau nggak?

Gak tahu ceritanya makin bagus atau malah makin jelek.. kalian bisa menilainya.. haha…

Oh ya, ada yg komen soal peran Hyuk Jae disini.. peran Hyuk Jae disini memang penting sih. Aku bikin dia sebagai orang yang selalu ada untuk Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun. Pokoknya gitu lah… haha..

Maaf banget gak bisa balas komennya.. tapi aku baca kok setiap review yang kalian berikan.. beneran…

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya yaaaa…..


	7. Chapter 7 - Lies

Title : My Little Mom

Cast : Kyu Hyun (7 Tahun)

Dong Hae (24 Tahun)

Lee Jae Suk (48 Tahun)

Lee Hyuk Jae (24 Tahun)

Kang Sun Mi (28 Tahun)

Genre : Family, Brothership, Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Tiga tahun terlewati. Tapi perasaan benci ini masih ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan?/Kau menuduh sahabatmu yang selalu ada disampingmu selama ini?/Chwang, kau mengagetkanku!/Kyu jangan sedih lagi./Hyung tidak suka sama Sun Mi eomma ya?/Noona tidak berpikir akan pergi dari rumah ini kan?/Sudah cukup aku melihat dua orang yang kusayangi terluka./

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Keluarga Lee, Seoul.**

Dong Hae duduk diayunan yang ada dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan, dimana Kyu Hyun dan Sun Mi tengah bercanda. Tidak terasa tiga tahun telah berlalu. Dong Hae bahkan merasa kagum dengan dirinya yang bisa begitu hebat menahan perasaan benci pada wanita yang ada didepannya. Berakting didepan Kyu Hyun bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa keluarganya rukun dan bahagia seperti biasa. Dong Hae berpikir bahwa dia seharusnya bisa menjadi aktor yang hebat karena hal ini. Hubungan Dong Hae dan Tuan Lee juga tidak mengalami kemajuan yang berarti. Keduanya selalu berada dalam keadaan canggung jika sedang berdua. Tidak ada lagi obrolan ringan dan hangat yang terjadi diantara keduanya seperti dulu. Tidak ada lagi Dong Hae yang selalu menceritakan masalahnya pada Tuan Lee. Semuanya menjadi berubah setelah pernikahan Tuan Lee dengan Sun Mi. Dan Dong Hae akui, dirinya yang sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah. Entah di café miliknya atau menghabiskan waktunya dengan sahabatnya, Hyuk Jae.

 _Tiga tahun terlewati. Tapi perasaan benci ini masih ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Dong Hae merasa tidak sanggup jika berlama-lama berada dirumah saat ada Sun Mi dan ayahnya. Dia tidak sanggup jika harus terus menerus berakting dihadapan Kyu Hyun. Jika dirumah pun, Dong Hae akan menghabiskan waktu dikamar atau bersama Kyu Hyun. Pengecualian untuk hari ini. Kyu Hyun memaksanya untuk berada disini. Menemaninya dan Sun Mi bermain dihalaman belakang.

"Hae hyuuung~" Dong Hae tersenyum menatap Kyu Hyun yang lebih tinggi dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Ya, Kyu Hyun pun telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dengan tubuh yang tinggi. Bahkan Dong Hae yakin jika sudah dewasa nanti, tinggi Kyu Hyun akan melampaui tinggi tubuhnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Kyu Hyun berlari dan berhenti dihadapan Dong Hae. Tangannya memegang tangan Dong Hae. Matanya yang berbinar menatap Dong Hae. Penuh harap.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk hyung.."

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Eum. Tadi Sun Mi eomma bilang akan pergi ke pasar. Beli makanan. Kita ikut yuk hyung?"

Dong Hae terdiam. Dia paling benci jika sudah seperti ini.

"Mian. Hyung tidak bisa ikut."

Mata berbinar Kyu Hyun meredup. Selalu saja. Jika hyung nya ini diajak pergi bersama Sun Mi, pasti selalu menolak.

"Wae? Kita kan tidak pernah pergi jalan-jalan bertiga, hyung.."

Dong Hae menghela napas. Merasa bersalah saat melihat raut kecewa dan tatapan sendu dari adiknya. Tapi Dong Hae masih belum bisa jika harus menuruti permintaan Kyu Hyun yang satu ini.

"Maafkan hyung. Hari ini hyung harus menemui Hyuk Jae hyung. Ada hal yang perlu hyung lakukan dengannya."

Kyu Hyun menunduk. Selalu saja seperti ini. _Awas saja Hyuk Jae hyung. Nanti Kyu marahi dia. Selalu saja mengajak Hae hyung pergi!_

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti hyung harus janji pada Kyu kalau kita akan jalan-jalan bersama. Oke?"

Dong Hae hanya mengangguk tanpa niatan untuk memenuhi janji itu kelak.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne. Hyung janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Sharp Star City Apartement, Tower C, Seoul.**

Hyuk Jae menatap datar pemuda yang duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya, Lee Dong Hae. Pemuda yang sudah membuatnya menjadi korban kemarahan si kecil Kyu Hyun. Setengah jam yang lalu, sebelum Dong Hae datang ke apartemennya. Hyuk Jae mendapat telpon dari Kyu Hyun. Pemuda itu sudah sangat senang saat mendapat telpon Kyu Hyun, karena sudah hampir satu bulan ini Hyuk Jae belum bisa bertemu dengan Kyu Hyun. Salahkan jadwalnya yang semakin menggila. Tapi, rasa senang itu harus hilang saat teriakan kesal Kyu Hyun yang menyapa indera pendengarannya.

 _"_ _Hyuk hyuuuung~~ kyu sebel sama hyung! Jangan ajak Hae hyung main teruuuss! Hae hyung jadi tidak bisa Kyu ajak jalan-jalan sama Sun Mi eomma! Pokoknya, Kyu akan marah pada hyung jika hyung ajak main Hae hyung terus. Arrachi?"_

Kira-kira begitulah kemarahan Kyu Hyun padanya lewat telpon tadi. Hyuk Jae bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apapun karena Kyu Hyun langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

"Jadi, sekarang ada apa lagi? Menjadikanku korban lagi?"

"Korban?" Dong Hae tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hyuk Jae.

"Menolak ajakan Kyu Hyun. Membawa-bawa namaku. Dan berakhir dengan aku yang dimarahi oleh adikmu." Jawab Hyuk Jae "Hah~ padahal aku sangat merindukan Kyu Hyun." Lanjut Hyuk Jae.

"Maafkan aku."

"Lupakan. Tidak masalah kau menggunakanku untuk semua alasan-alasanmu, Hae-ya. Tapi, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

"Hyuk-ah, kau tahu aku masih tidak bisa menerima mereka."

"Cobalah."

"Ye?"

"Cobalah untuk menerima mereka."

"Kau gila?" ujar Dong Hae. Terkejut dengan apa yang disarankan sahabatnya. Menyarankannya untuk mencoba menerima hubungan mereka? Menerima Sun Mi menjadi ibunya?

"Ah, atau kau sudah terpengaruh oleh wanita itu? Kau pasti dihasut oleh wanita itu kan? Apa yang dia berikan padamu? Ka-"

"Kau menuduhku?" ujar Hyuk Jae tidak percaya. Matanya menatap tajam Dong Hae.

"Kau menuduh sahabatmu yang selalu ada disampingmu selama ini? Menuduhku yang selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu selama ini? Kau keterlaluan Lee Dong Hae."

Dong Hae seolah tersentak. Hatinya berteriak penuh penyesalan pada sahabatnya. Dong Hae memang bodoh. Selama ini, orang yang selalu ada disampingnya, yang selalu memberi dukungan, menjaganya bahkan ikut menjaga Kyu Hyun adalah Lee Hyuk Jae. Dan dengan konyol nya Dong Hae menuduh Hyuk Jae seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Hyuk-ah." Ujar Dong Hae kemudian.

Hyuk Jae menghela napas panjang. Hyuk Jae tidak marah pada Dong Hae dengan tuduhan itu. Hyuk Jae hanya merasa tidak percaya ada pemikiran seperti itu dikepala sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu. Tapi.." Hyuk Jae menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia ingin Dong Hae memfokuskan perhatiannya pada apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Saranku tadi bukanlah candaan, Dong Hae-ya. Mencoba untuk menerima mereka. Aku tahu itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Tapi, keadaan ini tidak bisa diubah lagi Dong Hae."

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua sudah terlanjur. Ayahmu dan Sun Mi noona saling mencintai. Mereka sudah menikah. Dan ini sudah tiga tahun. Selama tiga tahun ini, ayahmu dan Sun Mi noona semakin dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyu Hyun sudah sangat bergantung pada Sun Mi noona. Kenyataan bahwa.. bahwa Sun Mi adalah ibu tirimu tidak bisa kau elak lagi."

"Aku hanya cemas dengan keadaanmu dan Kyu Hyun, Hae-ya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membela mereka. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu dan Kyu Hyun. Kau tidak harus menyimpan kebencian terus-menerus. Karena apa?"

Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae.

"Karena Lee Dong Hae bukan orang yang seperti itu. Sahabatku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

 **#**

 **#**

 **Taman Sekolah Dasar, Seoul.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Sekolah pun sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada guru dan beberapa murid yang menunggu jemputan, seperti bocah menggemaskan ini, Lee Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun menunggu Dong Hae menjemputnya. Pagi tadi, hyung nya bilang bahwa hari ini dia yang akan menjemput Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun otomatis merasa sangat senang. Karena sekarang jarang sekali hyung nya itu menjemputnya. Mengingat hyung nya, Kyu Hyun merasa sedih. Kyu Hyun bukanlah anak yang bodoh untuk mengetahui keadaan dikeluarganya. Kyu Hyun telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang jenius. Dia bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi didalam keluarganya. Terutama yang terjadi pada Dong Hae. Hyung nya berubah. Kyu Hyun tidak lagi merasakan Dong Hae yang dulu. Dia seolah tinggal dengan sosok Dong Hae yang baru. Sosok Dong Hae yang tidak ia kenal.

Kakaknya menjadi berubah setelah mereka mendapatkan ibu baru. Dong Hae lebih banyak keluar rumah dan pulang saat Kyu Hyun sudah tidur. Sekarang, Kyu Hyun menjadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan hyung nya. Tidak seperti dulu. Dan Kyu Hyun menjadi sedih karena hal itu.

"Kyu!"

Mata Kyu Hyun melotot. Kaget karena teriakan nyaring dan tepukan dipundaknya. Dilihatnya Chang Min yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Ternyata dia pelakunya. Tangan kanan Kyu Hyun pun memberikan hadiah pada kepala temannya itu.

"Kyu, kenapa memukulku? Sakit tahu!" Chang Min cemberut dengan terus mengusap kepalanya yang terkena hadiah dari Kyu Hyun.

"Kau juga sih. Chwang, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hehehe.. maaf. Kyu sih melamun."

Chang Min, teman terdekatnya juga telah tumbuh tinggi. Tubuh Chang Min lebih tinggi dari tubuh Kyu Hyun. Dan Chang Min menjadi anak yang paling cerdas di sekolahnya, disusul oleh Kyu Hyun. Dan kini, Chang Min memiliki panggilan khusus dari Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun tidak lagi memanggil Chang Min dengan Minnie. Tapi dengan panggilan Chwang. Alasannya?

 _"_ _Minnie tidak cocok dengan tubuh tinggimu. Chwang lebih cocok. Dan, awas saja. Panggilan Chwang tidak boleh digunakan oleh siapapun."_

 _"_ _Appa dan eomma?"_

 _"_ _Tidak boleh. Ahjusshi dan ahjumma juga tidak boleh. Hanya Kyu yang boleh memanggilmu denan Chwang. Arra?"_

Dan Chang Min malah merasa senang mendapatkan panggilan dari khusus dari Kyu Hyun. Chang Min memperhatikan Kyu Hyun yang kembali terdiam. Atau melamun. Chang Min merogoh saku seragamnya. Mengeluarkan satu lollipop rasa strawberry yang dibelinya saat istirahat tadi.

"Ini."

Kyu Hyu mengerjap saat melihat lollipop ada didepan wajahnya.

"Untuk Kyu." Ujar Chang Min. Kyu Hyun menerima lollipop itu. Membuka bungkusnya dan memasukan lollipop manis itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Gomawo." Ujar Kyu Hyun sedikit tidak jelas akibat lollipop.

"Sama-sama. Tapi, kenapa Kyu melamun? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Kyu Hyun terdiam sebentar. Menimbang apakah harus menceritakan kegelisahannya pada Chang Min atau tidak. Tapi, Chang Min kan sahabatnya. Chang Min selalu bercerita apapun pada Kyu Hyun. Dan Kyu Hyun pun harus seperti itu. Kyu Hyun mengeluarkan lollipop itu, sedikit mengganggu jika harus berbicara dengan lollipop ada dimulutnya.

"Hae hyung.."

"Ada apa dengan Hae hyung?"

"Sejak ada Sun Mi eomma, Hae hyung jadi aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya aneh. Hae hyung jadi tidak seperti dulu. Setiap diajak jalan-jalan sama Sun Mi eomma, Hae hyung selalu menolak. Hae hyung juga sering main diluar rumah, sama Hyuk Jae hyung. Daripada ada dirumah. Pulang nya suka malam, pas Kyu sudah tidur."

"Mmm.. mungkin Hae hyung sedang sibuk?" Chang Min menebak.

"Sibuk?"

"Eum. Seperti appa. Appa juga kadang seperti itu kalau sedang sibuk. Jarang ada dirumah, pulangnya juga suka malam sekali. Mungkin Hae hyung juga seperti itu."

"Begitu kah?"

Chang Min mengangguk. "Pokoknya Kyu jangan sedih lagi. Walaupun Hae hyung berubah jadi aneh. Minnie akan tetap ada disamping Kyu!"

Kyu Hyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Chang Min. Hatinya seakan lebih tenang setelah mendengarnya.

 **#**

 **#**

 **Kediaman Keluarga Lee, Seoul.**

Kyu Hyun berjalan menaiki tangga. Dia ingin menemui hyung nya. Setelah menjemputnya dari sekolah, Dong Hae langsung mengurung diri dikamar. Alasannya ada sesuatu yang harus dkerjakan. Dan Kyu Hyun sudah bosan dengan alasan itu. Jadi, setelah mengerjakan PR dari sekolah di ruang tengah. Kyu Hyun segera menghampiri kamar kakaknya. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kyu membuka pintu kamar itu dan langsung masuk kedalam. Pemandangan yang pertama dia lihat adalah hyung nya yang sedang duduk bersandar diranjang dengan gitar yang sedang dimainkannya. Melihat itu Kyu Hyun memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Matanya menatap datar Dong Hae yang sudah menatap balik Kyu Hyun.

"Oh Kyu? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran melihat ekspresi Kyu Hyun. Meski ingin tertawa karena adiknya begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah seperti itu.

Kyu Hyun tidak menjawab. Bocah menggemaskan itu melangkah dengan kesal menuju ranjang Dong Hae. Menaiki benda empuk itu dan duduk disamping Dong Hae.

"Katanya hyung mau mengerjakan sesuatu. Tapi hanya bermain gitar." Keluh Kyu Hyun. Dong Hae meringis, kemudian menyimpan gitar itu dilantai dengan posisi berdiri.

"Aigoo~ ada yang merajuk, eum?" ujar Dong Hae dengan mencubit pelan pipi Kyu Hyun.

"Issh, hyung~"

"Haha~" Dong Hae tertawa lepas. Diangkatnya Kyu Hyun dan didudukan dipangkuannya, menghadap kearahnya.

"Mian.. ada apa eum?"

"Justru itu yang ingin Kyu tanyakan pada hyung.. Ada apa hyung?"

Dong Hae mengernyit heran.

"Maksud Kyunie apa?"

"Hyung tidak suka sama Sun Mi eomma ya?"

Dong Hae langsung terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang menjadi pertanyaan dari Kyu Hyun. Bagaimana ini? Apa Kyu Hyun mengetahui kalau memang Dong Hae membenci wanita itu? Darimana adiknya tahu?

"Apa maksud mu? Hyung tidak mengerti. Mana mungkin hyung seperti itu." elak Dong Hae.

"Hyung jangan berbohong."

Dong Hae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dan hal itu membuat Kyu Hyun semakin yakin dengan dugaannya. Hyung nya memang tidak menyukai ibu baru mereka.

"Hyung jadi aneh. Hyung berubah setelah appa menikah dengan Sun Mi eomma. Hyung jadi jarang dirumah. Hyung jadi jarang main sama Kyu." Meski mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Kyu Hyun bicara dengan suara bergetar. Matanya pun memerah menahan tangis.

"Kyu Hyun-nie.. maafkan hyung.." Dong Hae pikir, dia tidak perlu menutupinya lagi. Kyu Hyun sudah mengetahui tanpa harus diberitahu. Ditariknya Kyu Hyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat dengan terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Ternyata sahabatnya benar.

 _"_ _Hae, Kyu Hyun adalah anak yang jenius. Dia akan tahu kalau ada masalah yang terjadi didalam keluarganya."_

"Maafkan hyung, Kyu.."

"Hiks, Kyu rindu Hae hyung yang dulu.. hiks.. kyu lebih memilih tidak memiliki ibu lagi daripada kehilangan hyung.."

"Apa yang Kyu katakan?" tanya Dong Hae seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Kyu Hyun yang kini berurai air mata.

"Bukankah Kyu sangat menginginkan ibu? Agar bisa mengantar Kyu ke sekolah lagi? Agar Kyu tidak diejek teman-teman Kyu lagi kan?"

Kyu Hyun menggeleng keras. Dengan kasar, tangannya menghapus air matanya.

"Kyu lebih baik diantar oleh hyung. Hiks. Kyu lebih baik, hiks, diejek oleh mereka daripada kehilangan hyung. Mereka bukan teman Kyu. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa Kyu. Tapi hyung, hiks, Dong Hae hyung adalah hyung ku. Orang yang sangat penting untuk Kyu. Kyu tidak tahu harus apa kalau kehilangan hyung. Hiks. Hiks."

"Kyu Hyun-nie.."

Dong Hae kembali memeluk Kyu Hyun begitu erat. Air matanya pun tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Hatinya sakit dan merasa bersalah melihat Kyu Hyun seperti ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan Kyu Hyun tadi. Dia merasa sangat egois karena hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Karena hanya memikirkan kesakitannya sendiri tanpa tahu bahwa ada adiknya yang juga tersakiti oleh sikapnya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup. Mereka juga tidak sadar bahwa semua yang terjadi terlihat dan terdengar oleh wanita cantik yang tampak menitikan airmatanya.

"Noona mendengarnya kan?"

Sontak Sun Mi membalikkan badannya. Dan terlihat Hyuk Jae berdiri dipinggir pintu, bersandar pada dinding. Sun Mi segera menghapus airmatanya.

"Noona tidak berpikir akan pergi dari rumah ini kan?"

Sun Mi menatap Hyuk Jae bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hyuk Jae.

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun, aku hanya berpikir noona merasa sangat bersalah dan memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah ini." Beritahu Hyuk Jae.

Pemuda itu memang mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tenang. Wajahnya pun terlihat tenang. Tapi Sun Mi merasakan hal lain dari perkataan itu. Hyuk Jae menatap Sun Mi yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sun Mi.

"Kuharap noona tidak akan melakukan itu. Karena jika noona melakukannya, masalah baru akan dihadapi oleh keluarga ini. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Sudah cukup aku melihat dua orang yang kusayangi terluka."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" pertanyaan bernada frustasi keluar dari mulut Sun Mi.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum. "Yang harus noona lakukan adalah, menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hyuk Jae melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Dong Hae.

"Yah~ ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian sedang melakukan drama?" Hyuk Jae langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kesamping Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun yang hanya bisa menatap Hyuk Jae. Sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan tiba-tiba Hyuk Jae.

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hyuk Jae ketika mendapatkan tatapan dari dua bersaudara itu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Dong Hae

"Ada apa hyung kemari?" ini pertanyaan dari Kyu Hyun.

Hyuk Jae bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang dihadapannya.

"Woah~ aku tidak percaya ini! Apa itu yang harus kalian katakan padaku? Apa aku perlu alasan untuk datang kesini? Menyebalkan sekali!"

Dong Hae mengerjapkan matanya melihat Hyuk Jae yang terlihat kesal. Tangannya menghapus airmatanya kemudian airmata Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun sudah tidak duduk dipangkuan Dong Hae lagi.

"Hyuk-ah.."

"…."

"Kau marah?"

"….."

Dong Hae menatap Kyu Hyun yang balik menatapnya bingung. Kyu Hyun menggeser duduknya menjadi duduk didepan Hyuk Jae. Tangannya mengapit wajah Hyuk Jae.

"Hyung marah ya? Mian, ne?" tatapan andalan Kyu Hyun, puppy eyes, pun dikeluarkan. Membuat Hyuk Jae menghentikan aksi merajuknya.

"Yah, kenapa kau semakin menggemaskan, eoh?" ujarnya sambil menggelitik pinggang Kyu Hyun. Membuat Kyu Hyun tertawa keras.

"Issh, hyung hentikan!" Hyuk Jae menuruti.

"Lagi pula, Kyu jadi tampan seperti Hae hyung tahu~"

Hyuk Jae hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Kyu Hyun, gemas.

"Oh ya, ada apa kau kemari? Tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Dong Hae.

"Eoh. Hari ini jadwalku selesai."

"Tumben. Biasanya jadwalmu padat sampai malam, bahkan sampai pagi."

"Molla."

Dong Hae menatap dalam Hyuk Jae saat mendapat jawaban singkat dari sahabatnya.

"Ah, aku akan menginap disini." Beritahu Hyuk Jae.

"Hyuk hyung akan menginap disini?" tanya Kyu Hyun memastikan. Matanya menatap Hyuk Jae berbinar. Sudah lama sekali Hyuk Jae tidak menginap lagi dirumahnya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan ada Hyuk Jae hyung disini. Pikir Kyu Hyun.

"Ne. Hyung akan menginap lagi disini. Kau senang?"

"Ne! Kyu senaaaaang sekali!"

Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum melihat Kyu Hyun yang begitu bahagia. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik dari sahabatnya.

"Coba kalau Chwang ada disini. Pasti lebih menyenangkan!"

"Ajak saja dia kesini." Usul Hyuk Jae.

"Hyung benar! Ayo kita telpon Chwang!"

"Ayo!"

Dong Hae menatap Kyu Hyun yang berada digendongan Hyuk Jae, yang berjalan begitu semangat keluar dari kamarnya. Dong Hae juga masih bisa mendengar percakapan seru antara Kyu Hyun dan Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pigura yang menggantung didinding didepannya. Sebuah foto keluarga yang bahagia dengan senyum lebar yang ditunjukkan setiap anggota keluarga. Keluarganya dengan Ji Yeon eomma. Dong Hae menatap foto Ji Yeon lama, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Dong Hae sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Pemuda itu kini tersenyum, senyum cerah andalannya. Lalu beranjang dari kamarnya, menyusul adik dan sahabatnya.

End of Chapter 7

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Ketemu lagi dengan cerita ini.. apakah semakin membosankan? Aku harap tidak ya? hehe… Ini sudah mau memasuki episode-episode terakhir, mungkin next chap bakal jadi chapter terakhir.. soalnya aku udah mau masuk kuliah, suka males nulis kalo udah kuliah (tugas numpuk soalnya).. tapi.. nanti rencananya mau buat side story dari cerita ini.. rencananya sih.. gak tahu kelaksana atau nggak.. hehe…

Terima kasih semua reader yang udah ninggalin review nyaaa… J


	8. Chapter 8 - Happy Ending

Title : My Little Mom

Cast : Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae

Lee Jae Suk

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kang Sun Mi

Genre : Family, Brothership, Romance

Rate : T

Summary :

#

#

Kediaman Keluarga Lee, Seoul.

Sun Mi melangkah menuju ruang tengah dengan membawa cookies dan beberapa minumam. Akhir pekan ini semuanya berkumpul di rumah, termasuk Hyuk Jae yang menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini dan Chang Min yang memang menginap disini. Sun Mi disambut dengan teriakan riang dua anak laki-laki. Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min bersorak senang melihat Sun Mi membawa makanan. Keduanya langsung berlari mendekati Sun Mi yang bahkan belum sampai ke ruang tengah. Keduanya juga langsung mengekori Sun Mi. Dan tepat saat Sun Mi menyimpan makanan serta minuman yang dibawanya, Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min langsung menyerbu hidangan tersebut.

"Yah~ kalian akan tersedak jika makan seperti itu. Tenang saja. Makanan itu tidak akan lari kemanapun!" ujar Hyuk Jae yang gemas melihat tingkah kedua bocah itu.

"Biar saja! Kalau tidak cepat dimakan, nanti akan habis oleh Hyuk hyung!" balas Kyu Hyun dengan pipi menggembung akibat cookies yang dimakannya. Chang Min mengangguk semangat.

"Kyu benar! Hyuk hyung kan rakus.." tambah Chang Min.

"Mwo? Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Ck. Hyuk hyung tidak bisa mengelak. Hyung selalu menghabiskan makanan disini kalau kesini."

"Aishh~ bocah itu…"

Dong Hae yang duduk disampingnya tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya terkena ulah jahil Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min.

"Kau juga. Kenapa menertawakanku? Bukannya membelaku!"

"Itu kenyataan Hyuk-ah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan apapun.." ujar Dong Hae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pabo Hae." Rutukan Hyuk Jae hanya menambah tawa geli dari Dong Hae.

Tuan Lee tersenyum melihat hubungan keluarganya berangsur membaik. Entah karena apa, Tuan Lee melihat perubahan dari putra sulungnya sejak beberapa hari kemarin. Dia seolah melihat Dong Hae nya kembali seperti dulu. Putra sulung nya tidak lagi menghindar jika Sun Mia da disekitarnya. Dong Hae juga tidak mengurung diri dikamar lagi dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. Memang tidak kembali seratus persen, Tuan Lee masih melihat raut kecewa, sedih, dan amarah dari putra sulungnya. Tapi, pria paruh baya itu sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur karena perubahan putra sulungnya.

"Ayah akan pergi ke Jepang nanti sore.." suara Tuan Lee memecah aktivitas orang-orang diruang tengah itu.

Kyu Hyun yang sedang menonton acara kartun bersama Chang Min langsung bangun dari duduknya. Berdiri dan menghampiri Tuan Lee, duduk dipangkuannya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyu Hyun, Chang Min berjalan pelan kearah Dong Hae dan meminta untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dong Hae hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Dua sahabat ini selalu ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak Chang Min, tidak Kyu Hyun.

"Ke Jepang? Appa kan baru ada dirumah selama seminggu. Kyu masih rindu appa."

Tuan Lee tersenyum, maklum. Tangannya memegang pundak Kyu Hyun.

"Mian ne? Appa harus pergi."

"Harus ya?" tatapan sedih terpancar dari mata Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun masih merindukan ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya harus pergi lagi.

"Iya. Ada yang harus ayah kerjakan disana. Kyu mengerti kan?"

Mau tidak mau Kyu Hyun mengangguk lalu memeluk Tuan Lee, erat. Seolah dia akan kehilangan sang ayah jika Kyu Hyun melepaskan pelukannya sebentar saja.

Dan sore pun telah menghampiri. Kyu Hyun terus menggenggam erat tangan kiri Tuan Lee. Chang Min sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu bersama Hyuk Jae yang harus kembali bekerja. Keluarga Lee kini berada diteras rumah. Tuan Lee sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas hitam.

"Appa, kyu tidak boleh ikut?"

Tuan Lee berjongkok kemudian mengacak rambut Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu Hyun kan harus sekolah. Lagipula disini ada Sun Mi eomma dan Dong Hae hyung. Kyu tidak akan apa-apa karena ada mereka. Arrachi?"

"Arraseo." Gumam Kyu Hyun kemudian memeluk Tuan Lee.

"Kyu sayang appa."

"Appa juga sayang Kyu."

Kyu Hyun melepas pelukannya. Tuan Lee berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Sun Mi. Memeluk sebentar wanita itu. Lalu beralih pada Dong Hae yang memang berdiri disamping Sun Mi.

"Hae, appa titip Kyu dan Sun Mi."

Dong Hae menghela napas. Masih ada rasa canggung kepada Tuan Lee. Dong Hae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tuan Lee tersenyum, kemudian menarik Dong Hae kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan appa. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima hubungan kami." Ujar Tuan Lee, berbisik.

Dong Hae membalas pelukan ayahnya. Pelukan hangat yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman.

"Jaga diri appa. Cepat pulang."

Tuan Lee hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya, Tuan Lee melangkah menuju mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Kyu Hyun terus menatap mobil yang sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah megah keluarga Lee. Bahkan Kyu Hyun masih tetap berdiri dan menatap gerbang rumahnya meski mobil yang ditumpangi ayahnya sudah tidak terlihat.

"Kyu, ayo masuk." Bahkan ajakan dari Sun Mi pun tidak ia pedulikan. Membuat raut bingung terpatri jelas diwajah Sun Mid an Dong Hae.

"Kyu Hyun-nie kenapa?" tanya Dong Hae

Kyu Hyun mendongak menatap Dong Hae. Kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hehe.. ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke supermarket?"

Dong Hae menatap bingung Kyu Hyun.

"Mau apa?"

"Kyu mau beli es krim. Boleh ya hyung? Pliiiss~" Dong Hae menghela napas. Merasa kalah saat melihat Kyu Hyun dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Baik. Baik. Kyu ambil jaket dulu sana. Hyung tunggu di mobil."

"Siap bos!" balas Kyu Hyun semangat dengan posisi tangan memberi hormat. Setelah itu, Kyu Hyun berlari kedalam rumah dengan senyum lebar yang menggemaskan.

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika setelah Kyu Hyun tidak berada didekat mereka. Dong Hae merasa aneh dan canggung saat didekat Sun Mi. Perasaannya benar-benar telah berubah. Dulu, dia menghindari Sun Mi karena dia membenci wanita itu. Tapi saat ini, bukan perasaan benci. Melainkan perasaan canggung yang benar-benar mengganggunya. Sedangkan Sun Mi memang memilih untuk berdiam diri. Dia masih takut jika Dong Hae masih membencinya. Jadi wanita itu berpikir lebih baik untuk diam.

"Ehem.. kau.. tidak perlu ganti baju kan?"

"Ya?" Sun Mi menatap tidak percaya Dong Hae yang tengah mengusap tengkuknya. Apa tadi Dong Hae mengajaknya bicara? Berkata padanya? Apakah ini mimpi?

"Kau.. tidak perlu mengganti bajumu kan? Itu.. akan memakan waktu yang lama.." ujar Dong Hae tanpa berani melihat Sun Mi.

Sun Mi tersenyum penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Matanya berair.

"Hm.. ne. Aku tidak perlu mengganti bajuku." Ujar Sun Mi dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kalau begitu.. kita tunggu Kyu Hyun di mobil saja. Ayo.."

"Ne." jawab Sun Mi seraya menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir. Kemudian berjalan dibelakang Dong Hae menuju mobil pemuda itu. Sun Mi sudah membuka pintu belakang mobil saat suara Dong Hae menghentikannya untuk masuk.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sun Mi heran.

"Kau duduk disampingku." Dong Hae menghela napas, kesal karena perasaan canggung yang terus terasa. "Maksudku, sebaiknya kau duduk disampingku. Di depan. Karena Kyu Hyun pasti sangat bahagian melihatnya." Dong Hae langsung masuk kedalam mobil setelah melanjutkan perkatannya.

Sun Mi terdiam dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Wanita itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Dengan segera, Sun Mi melangkah menuju kursi depan. Disamping Dong Hae yang sudah menyalakan mobilnya.

"Dong Hae-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Dan.. maafkan aku. Aku.. aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau berubah. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena sudah mulai menerimaku. Terima kasih." Ujar Sun Mi dengan menatap Dong Hae.

"Kau tahu? Aku bertingkah menyebalkan selama ini. Aku, aku hanya merasa kecewa dengan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan dibelakangku, dibelakang Ji Yeon eomma. Mungkin perasaan kecewa itu yang membuatku berubah menjadi sosok yang lain. Membuat kalian semua terluka. Terutama Kyu Hyun."

"Dan setelah semua yang kulewatkan bersamamu. Aku berpikir bahwa Hyuk Jae benar. Bahwa aku harus mulai mencoba menerimamu, sebagai anggota keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin membuat semuanya kembali bahagia. Tapi.. aku… aku tidak- maksudku aku belum bisa memanggilmu dengan eomma. Kau tahu? Itu sedikit-"

"Aku mengerti." Potong Sun Mi

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa Hae-ya. Kau tidak perlu memaksakannya." Lanjutnya

Dong Hae menghela napas kemudian tersenyum. Entahlah, ada perasaan lega. Seolah semua beban yang ada dipundaknya hilang begitu saja. Dong Hae semakin yakin bahwa keputusannya untuk menuruti saran Hyuk Jae adalah keputusan yang benar.

Dong Hae mendorong troli yang sudah terisi dengan berbagai snack, coklat, es krim. Semua yang disukai oleh Kyu Hyun. Sudah setengah jam dia bersama Sun Mi dan Kyu Hyun berada di supermarket. Dan adik tercintanya masih sibuk berkeliling. Memasukkan semua makanan ataupun minuman yang dia sukai. Tidak mengindahkan larangan Dong Hae. Malah semakin melunjak karena Sun Mi yang selalu menuruti kemauan Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu Hyun-nie.. coklatnya sudah banyak. Kau mau gigimu sakit? Belum lagi es krim yang kau ambil." Omel Dong Hae saat melihat Kyu Hyun kembali mengambil coklat.

Kyu Hyun cemberut. Memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan pipi yang menggembung. Dengan langkah yang menghentak Kyu Hyun memeluk Sun Mi dari samping. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap Sun Mi dengan tatapan andalannya.

"Eomma.. lihat.. Hae hyung memarahi Kyu.."

Dong Hae melotot tidak percaya. Adikmya itu benar-benar..

"Siapa yang memarahimu Kyu?"

"Lihat! Matanya melotot pada Kyu!" seru Kyu Hyun sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang Sun Mi.

"Dong Hae sudahlah. Biarkan Kyu Hyun mengambil apapun yang dia mau."

"Tapi-"

"Hanya untuk hari ini. Ne?"

"Aissh~ kau terlalu memanjakannya."

Dong Hae menatap kesal Kyu Hyun yang menjulurkan lidahnya padanya.

"Ayo. Kyu mau apa lagi?"

"Boleh eomma?"

"Tentu saja."

"Nanti hyung memarahi Kyu lagi.."

Dong Hae menatap datar Kyu Hyun.

"Tidak akan. Ada eomma yang akan melindungi Kyu."

"Sun Mi eomma jjang!" seru Kyu Hyun lalu berlari. Kembali mengambil snack ataupun coklat yang dia inginkan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam. Keluarga itu keluar dari supermarket dengan tas besar hasil dari keinginan Kyu Hyun. Dong Hae membuka pintu belakang mobil. Setelah memastikan Kyu Hyun naik, Dong Hae yang akan menaruh tas hasil belanja mereka terhenti karena dering ponsel.

Dong Hae mengernyit bingung saat nama Hyuk Jae tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ada apa? Bukankah sahabatnya itu bilang kalau dari sore sampai malam dia tidak akan bisa dihubungi karena jadwalnya?

"Halo, Hyuk-ah ada-"

"Hae, cepat datang kerumah sakit."

"Mwo? Kenapa? Ada apa? Kau masuk rumah sakit?" pertanyaan bernada panik telah merebut perhatian Kyu Hyun dan Sun Mi. Sun Mi segera menghampiri Dong Hae. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak menentu.

"Bukan aku. Tapi, ayahmu Hae-ya."

"Apa? Kenapa dengan appa?"

"Datang saja dulu."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi. Dong Hae memasukan tas hasil belanja begitu saja. Matanya menatap panik Sun Mi.

"Kita kerumah sakit."

#

#

Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu jelas dilantai rumah sakit malam itu. Dong Hae melangkah cepat cenderung tergesa-gesa dengan menggenggam tangan kiri Kyu Hyun. Kakak beradik itu merasa kembali pada kejadian dimana sang ibu mengalami kecelakaan dan harus meninggalkan mereka. Kali ini, rasa takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ayah mereka begitu kuat. Membuat keduanya merasa akan roboh kapan saja. Sun Mi yang mengikuti langkah Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun dibelakang pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Dong Hae bahwa suaminya mengalami kecelakaan, membuatnya seakan kehilangan akal. Pikirannya begitu kosong. Wajah wanita cantik itu begitu pucat dengan mata yang merah karena tangis yang tidak berhenti keluar.

Ketiganya sampai didepan ruang operasi. Disana terlihat Hyuk Jae yang berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan pias. Matanya merah dengan bercak air mata di pipi sang artis itu. Melihatnya membuat Dong Hae begitu yakin bahwa keadaan ayahnya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Hyuk Jae menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Hae-"

"Apa yang terjadi Hyuk-ah?"

Hyuk Jae menghela napas. Mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan cemas yang melanda hatinya.

"Tadi, saat aku akan ke bandara Incheon. Aku melihat ada kecelakaan. Dan aku mengenal mobil ahjusshi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi kecelakaan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan appa? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Hyuk Jae menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Hyuk-ah, jawab aku! Appa baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Dong Hae dengan mengguncang tubuh Hyuk Jae. Sun Mi memeluk Kyu Hyun dari belakang. Wanita itu begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyu Hyun.

"Ayahmu sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat dibawa kesini. Dokter bilang mereka harus melakukan operasi karena pendarahan otak yang dialami oleh ahjusshi."

Keempatnya terdiam. Dong Hae menatap kosong pintu ruang operasi di depannya. Dia berharap, berdoa pada Tuhan untuk tidak mengambil ayahnya. Tidak sekarang. Jangan sekarang. Disaat dia ingin mencoba untuk kembali menjadi Dong Hae yang dulu. Menerima hubungan ayahnya dan Sun Mi. Tuhan tidak boleh memanggil ayahnya dulu.

"Hyung.. appa akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Dong Hae menunduk. Menatap Kyu Hyun yang menatapnya penuh harap. Melihat tatapan itu Dong Hae tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Dipeluknya Kyu Hyun erat.

"Kita doakan agar appa baik-baik saja. Ne?"

Dan Kyu Hyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tuhan, jangan ambil appa. Tuhan sudah mengambil Ji Yeon eomma. Jadi appa jangan diajak pergi. Kyu mohon Tuhan.

#

#

Dong Hae termangu dikursi ruang rawat ayahnya. Matanya menatap lurus ayahnya yang terbaring lemah dengan masker oksigen dan selang infus, serta perban yang menghiasi kepala ayahnya. Sudah lima hari berselang sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Tuan Lee, tapi ayahnya belum sadarkan diri. Ayahnya koma. Dokter mengatakan benturan yang dialami ayahnya cukup keras. Dong Hae begitu takut, takut jika ayahnya seperti sang ibu. Pergi meninggalkannya dan Kyu Hyun. Selamanya.

Sun Mi menatap khawatir Dong Hae. Sudah lima hari ini Dong Hae lebih banyak diam. Menatap kosong sang ayah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tirus. Matanya memerah karena kurang tidur. Sun Mi tahu jika Dong Hae hanya tidur selama dua atau tiga jam saja. Dia khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kesehatan Dong Hae. Belum lagi Kyu Hyun yang menjadi pendiam dan murung. Anak itu setiap hari bahkan setiap saat bertanya pada siapapun, kapan ayahnya akan bangun? Kenapa ayahnya belum juga bangun? Apakah ayahnya akan pergi menemui Ji Yeon eomma? Dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya bisa membuat hati Sun Mi seperti teriris. Sangat menyakitkan mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari Kyu Hyun.

Sun Mi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyu Hyun yang tengah tertidur dipangkuannya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Kyu Hyun kembali menangis karena ayahnya yang belum juga bangun. Menangis sampai tetidur karena kelelahan. Selama lima hari ini, Hyuk Jae bahkan Chang Min selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini. Hyuk Jae selalu membantunya mengurus segala hal, dimulai dari mengurus semua administrasi sampai membantunya menjaga Kyu Hyun dan menemani Dong Hae. Sun Mi bahkan merasa tidak enak hati karena disela-sela kesibukannya sebagai penyanyi, Hyuk Jae masih sempat kesini. Dan juga, dengan adanya Chang Min, setidaknya bisa menemani Kyu Hyun. Menghibur Kyu Hyun bahkan menangis bersama Kyu Hyun.

Sun Mi menengadahkan kepalanya saat melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Ternyata Dong Hae. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah semua binar ceria dari tatapan Dong Hae menghilang dengan sempurna.

"Hae? Ada apa?"

Dong Hae hanya terdiam dengan menatap Sun Mi. membuat Sun Mi cukup heran.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Kau butuh sesuatu? Kau lapar? Biar aku belikan makan." Ujar Sun Mid an berusaha untuk melepaskan Kyu Hyun. Tapi semua tindakannya dicegah Dong Hae dengan memegang lengan kanan Sun Mi. Sun Mi kembali menatap Dong Hae tidak mengerti.

Dong Hae mendudukan dirinya disamping kiri Sun Mi. Sun Mi terkejut karena tangan Dong Hae yang terasa dingin memegang tangan kirinya begitu erat. Seolah Dong Hae akan kehilangan pijakan jika dia melepaskannya. Sun Mi menatap lembut Dong Hae. Wanita cantik itu tidak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan. Dia hanya ingin membiarkan Dong Hae melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Dong Hae menatap tangan Sun Mi yang digenggamnya. Terasa hangat ditangannya yang dingin. Membuat senyum tipis kembali terlihat diwajah tampan Dong Hae.

"Hangat." Ujar Dong Hae pelan. Sun Mi terdiam. Dia hanya menatap Dong Hae.

"Tanganmu hangat. Seperti tangan Ji Yeon eomma." Lanjut Dong Hae. Entah kenapa, Sun Mi merasa ingin menangis melihat keadaan Dong Hae saat ini. Suara Dong Hae terdengar bergetar. Tangannya yang dingin membuat Sun Mi ingin memeluk Dong Hae saat ini juga. Menenangkannya.

"Aku takut." Dong Hae kembali bicara. Sambil menatap Sun Mi. Dan Sun Mi memang bisa melihat pancaran rasa takut dari mata Dong Hae.

"Aku takut.. jika.. jika ayah akan pergi.." napas Dong Hae terdengar tidak beraturan. Matanya terlapisi cairan bening.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana jika ayah.. ayah menyusul Ji Yeon eomma? Bagaimana jika.. jika ayah pergi?"

Sun Mi menggenggam tangan Dong Hae.

"Tidak Hae-ya.. Ayahmu tidak akan pergi. Ayahmu tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia akan bangun. Dan tetap bersama dengan anak-anaknya. Hm? Percayalah. Ne?"

Dong Hae menatap Sun Mi. Baru kali ini, dia merasakan Sun Mi sebagai seorang ibu. Seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak Dong Hae rasakan. Tatapan lembut dan genggaman yang hangat terasa menenangkan sekaligus membuatnya merasa aman, terlindungi. Sebuah perasaan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Ji Yeon, sekarang bisa ia dapatkan dari Sun Mi.

"Jangan pergi."

"Tidak akan Dong Hae-ya. Ayahmu tid-"

"Kau."

"Eh?"

"Aku mohon padamu. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, dan Kyu Hyun."

"Kenapa kau bekata seperti itu?"

"Aku takut, aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami karena perbuatanku selama ini. Maaf.. maafkan aku yang begitu egois. Hiks. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

Sun Mi, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi menarik Dong Hae kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung Dong Hae dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap memeluk Kyu Hyun. Sun Mi bisa merasakan pundaknya yang basah oleh air mata Dong Hae. Sun Mi pun menangis. Menangis karena rasa haru dan sedih sekaligus.

"Hmm. Kenapa berisik sekali?" sebuah kalimat yang terucap pelan keluar dari Kyu Hyun yang merasa terganggu. Kyu Hyun mendongak. Heran sekaligus terkejut melihat kakaknya menangis dipelukan Sun Mi.

"Hyung kenapa? Kenapa hyung nangis?"

Dong Hae segera menarik diri dari pelukan Sun Mi dan menghapus kasar air matanya. Kemudian berusaha untuk tersenyum sambil menarik Kyu Hyun dan mendudukan Kyu Hyun dalam pangkuannya.

"Hmm.. tidak apa-apa. Kyu terbangun ya? Mian ne?"

Meski tidak begitu mengerti, Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk saja.

#

#

Mirotic Café, Seoul.

Sudah tiga bulan terlewati. Semuanya kembali membaik. Semuanya kembali bahagia. Ayanya sudah sehat meski masih harus melakukan check up rutin ke rumah sakit. Tapi, Dong Hae senang, sangat senang karena ayahnya tidak pergi. Ayahnya tetap bersamanya, bersama Kyu Hyun. Saat ini, Dong Hae, Kyu Hyun, dan Sun Mi tengah berada café baru milik temannya –Yun Ho-. Café yang baru saja buka. Dong Hae menatap datar sajian yang ada dihadapannya. Cake strawberry. Apa yang-

"Kenapa harus ini? Kita bisa pesan yang lain kan?"

Sun Mi tertawa geli melihat wajah malas sekaligus kesal dari Dong Hae.

"Kyu Hyun ingin ini." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Tapi kan tidak harus kita juga pesan ini." Seru Kyu Hyun kesal.

"Kau ingin adikmu marah? Merajuk? Tetap saja kau akan kalah, Hae-ya.."

"Issh~ benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa semakin hari Kyu Hyun semakin usil saja?"

Sun Mi tergelak. "Dia usil pun kau tetap menyayanginya kan?"

Dong Hae menghela napas. "Benar. Aku memang menyayanginya." Ujar Dong Hae sambil menatap Kyu Hyun yang masih sibuk bermain dengan Chang Min. Bermain memilih menu apa lagi yang akan dipesan. Yang membuat pegawai café ini gemas.

"Dong Hae?"

"Hm?"

"Apa.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak melihat sekitarmu? Orang-orang menatap kita."

Kemudian Dong Hae memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pun Dong Hae merasakan bahwa orang-orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan ganjil. Orang-orang yang masih menganggap aneh karena Dong Hae memiliki ibu yang masih muda. Yang hanya terpaut 4 tahun. Tapi, Dong Hae tidak lagi ambil pusing dengan pendapat atau tatapan orang lain. Dia tidak lagi mempedulikan hal itu. Yang dia pedulikan adalah kebahagiannnya bersama keluarganya. Itu saja.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Mereka hanya iri karena aku memiliki ibu yang begitu cantik sepertimu."

Sun Mi mengerjap mendengar kalimat Dong Hae. Sebelum mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu. Sun Mi melihat Kyu Hyun memukul lengan Dong Hae. Cukup keras karena membuat Dong Hae mengaduh sakit. Belum lagi Chang Min yang mengikuti ulah Kyu Hyun.

"Yah, apa-apaan kalian ini?"

"Jangan coba-coba merayu Sun Mi eomma!" seru Kyu Hyun. Matanya menatap Dong Hae tajam.

"Jangan berani merayu Sun Mi ahjumma!" dan Chang Min pun. Menatap tajam Dong Hae. Mengikuti Kyu Hyun.

"Mwo?"

"Hae hyung sudah punya Soo Hyun noona. Dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah!" lanjut Kyu Hyun.

"Betul! Jadi Hae hyung tidak boleh merayu wanita lain. Termasuk Sun Mi ahjumma!" sambung Chang Min.

Tingkah dua bocah menggemaskan itu membuat Sun Mi tidak bisa menahan tawa. Begitu menggemaskan. Sedangkan Dong Hae hanya bisa menghela napas. Pasrah dengan tingkah dua bocah ini.

Seorang pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Dong Hae bersama keluarganya dari mobil tersenyum lega. Pria itu –Hyuk Jae- membuka kacamata hitamnya. Matanya masih menatap keluarga sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman. Hyuk Jae merasa senang melihat akhirnya Dong Hae bisa menerima keadaan yang ada. Bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia bersama ibu barunya. Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelahnya, mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan kawasan itu.

[To : Lee Dong Hae

Hae-ya. Aku harus pergi.]

End

Kkeut!

#

#

Akhirnya, selesai juga cerita ini. Hehe.. kecepetan kah? Atau gak sesuai harapan kalian? Sebenarnya, aku juga ngerasa kurang buat chapter ini.. Maklum, aku bener2 ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini.. soalnya feelnya udah mulai berkurang.. belum lagi rasa malas kembali menerjang (?)..

Yosh~ silahkan dibaca dan berikan reviewnya, teman2..

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review utk chapter kemarin..

Dan, sebenarnya aku ingin posting ff yg udah tamat. Ff nya itu OC, buat lomba sih tapi gak menang.. jadi pengen diposting disini.. tapiiii~ gak tahu kenapa aku malah ingin buat HaeHyuk version nya.. gimana? Apa aku posting saja?

Aku akan posting prolog / cuplikannya dulu.. kalo banyak yg review.. baru deh.. hehe..


End file.
